grâce a ton journal intime
by mick-potter-malefoy
Summary: Harry ramasse le journal intime de draco, il y découvre pleins de choses...Harry,Hermionne,Draco et Ron découvre le pouvoir des 4. ch.5 en ligne, classé 16 ans et plus (relations sexuelles homos) (M )
1. grâce a ton journal chapitre 1

Grâce a ton journal intime

disclaimer: Harry Potter et tout ses personnages appartiennent a J.K. Rowling qui a eu la géniale idée de le créer lui et son monde magique, J.K. Rowling nous fait plonger littéralement dans ce monde sorcier grâce a sa merveilleuse plume, elle nous fait voyager dans cet univers depuis 5 tome et bientôt un sixième (Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé). J'ai hâte juste a y penser !. Bref, tout appartient a J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire que je vais vous présenter.

POV de Draco

Ah Merlin! quel belle journée d'automne pas trop froid pas trop chaud, juste la température parfaite pour me permettre d'avoir de l'inspiration.

_Cher journal, il fait beau aujourd'hui en cette belle journée de fin octobre l'halloween vient pointer son nez bientôt et devine ce que ce cher directeur a l'intention de faire cette année? tu sais pas ?_

_un bal costumé. J'aime bien l'idée, c'est juste que j"veux pas y aller avec cette miss "face de vipère" Parkinson qui me lâche pas, c'est incroyable comment cette fille peut être collante et fatiguante tout a la fois. Chaque jours, il faut que je l'entende me demander ''Drakounichou, accompagne-moi a la soirée du bal de l'halloween" ou encore "Dracounet, tu as passer une bonne journée? est ce que tu aimerais m'accompagner au bal?"". L'horeur quoi!. Tu te demande alors surement qui m'accompagnera alors au bal? eh bien, j'en ai aucune idée, pour te dire franchement j'aimerais mieux, y être ammener par Harry Potter en personne que cette satanée vipère. Oui tu a bien entendu, Harry Potter le sauveur du monde sorcier. Ses yeux émeraude me fascine, dommage que ses lunettes ne les caches, si il pouvait utiliser la formule pour avoir une meilleure vue afin de ne plus porter ses lunettes je pourrais les admirer mieux mais bon peut-être ne connait-il pas la formule. Bref! il n'aurait qu'a formuler ses mots: Clarius visione et il n'aurait plus a porter ses horribles lunettes qui cache ses yeux magnifique. Bon, ç'a risque pas d'arriver de si tôt qu'il m'accompagne au bal, il ne m'aime pas, il croit que je le hait. Ce n'est pas vrai, je l'aime pour tout ce qu'il est, je ne le voit pas seulement comme le sauveur du monde, en fait pour moi il est beaucoup plus que ç,a, en fait je crois que Hermionne Granger et Ron Wesley on la même vision des choses que moi, pour eux il est un ami, un frère, même si il est aussi le survivant. Je ne te cacherais pas que je suis jaloux, la fortune de ma famille ne peut acheter le fait d'avoir de véritables amis sur lesquels ont peut compter. Ce que j'aimerais avoir ses trois personnes comme amis, Potter comme amoureux, Hermionne comme amie avec qui je pourrais discutter de choses intéressantes et Ron avec qui je pourrais discutter Quidditch, Sports...Draco, tu prend tes fantasmes pour des réalités. Ils ne voudront jamais de toi comme ami, toi fils d'un putain de mangemort, qui a gâcher sa vie et celle de sa famille pour se mettre a quatre pattes et éxécuter les quatres volontés d'un ignoble personnage. Jamais je ne serais mangemort. Bon c'est l'heure du souper et je commence a avoir faim, pourvu que Parkinson ne m'apelle pas avec l'un de ses surnoms stupide parce que je sens que ç'a va me couper l'appétit._

Draco s'en alla donc en direction du château, malencontreusement il ne s'apercut pas que son journal glissa hors de sa poche. Une silhouette caché derière un arbre le remarqua cependant.

POV DE HARRY

_A ce qu'il est beau comme ç'a! je me demande ce qu'il écrit dans ce journal, hum bientôt l'heure du souper, il devrait partir bientôt, tient le voila qu'il se lève vite j'me cache. Fiou! il m'as pas vu._

_Quel beau cul vraiment, il doivent être ferme et souple au touché! tient il a laissé tomber son journal intime j'vais aller le ramasser, devrais-je le lire ou non? j'vais le lire c'est trop tentant mais pas tout de suite, ce soir avant de me coucher. Pour l'instant je pourrais avaler un éléphant tellement j'ai faim._

_-_Harry oû était tu? Ron et moi on t'as chercher partout

Heu j'avais envie d'être seul un moment le temps de prendre l'air

ah! ok si tu le dit! devine quoi?

Je sais pas

Ron m'as inviter au bal

Il était temps, ç'a fait depuis que le bal est annoncer qu'il me demande conseil sur la manière de t'inviter

Il était un peu gêner mais c'était tellement mignon

J'suis content pour vous

Et toi Harry qui invite-tu

Je n'est pas encore choisi

Il faut que tu te dépèche le bal c'est pour bientôt

Oui, oui je sais

Bon on reparlera de tout ç'a une autre fois, allons manger Ron doit nous attendre a la table

Plus tard dans la soirée dans le dortoir des gryffondors

Ron, Hermionne, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit!

Bonne nuit Harry!

Bonne nuit Harry!

_Enfin seul, le temps de lancer le sort d'intimiter et je commence ma lecture._

_Au fil de sa lecture, Harry découvrit un nouveau Draco, les horreurs qu'il a vécu tout au long de sa vie grâce a son père, l'amour de sa mère pour lui qu'elle devait cacher en présence de Lucius. Ses secrets les plus intimes, ses confidences, ses peines. Il arriva enfin a la page d'aujourd'hui qu'il lisa jusqu'a la dernière ligne quand il eut fini, il referma soigneusement le livre et le porta contre son coeur, en cet instant il ne savait pas quoi ressentir, de l'amour, de la compassion, de la peine, du regret d'avoir lu son journal. C'est confu, qu'il décida d'aller voir Hermionne et se confier a elle. Heureusement Hermionne ne dormait pas elle lisait un livre tranquillement près du feu_

_-Hermionne? je peut te parler? j'aurais besoin de me confier_

_-Oui bien sûr Harry, une minute je met mon signet et je t'écoute_

_-Bon voila, j'ai ramassé le journal intime de la personne que j'aime, je l'est lu et j'ai découvert une toute nouvelle personne, ce qui fait que je l'aime encore plus, cette personne m'aime aussi, mais j'ai lu tout son journal et j'ai découvert tout ses secrets et je me sens coupable pour cela_

_-C'est normal de se sentir coupable, tu n'aurais jamais du lire ce journal, tu devrais lui remettre son journal au plus tôt_

_-C'est facile pour toi de dire ç'a, tu ne sais pas c'est qui la personne_

_-C'est qui alors?_

_-Draco Malefoy_

_-QUOI?_

_-Tu m'as compris, tient li son journal et tu comprendrera pourquoi je l'aime_

_Quelques minutes plus tard..._

_-Wow! je vais dire comme toi je découvre une toute nouvelle personne, je comprend ce que tu voulais dire maintenant, moi aussi je me sens coupable, mais j'ai une idée, invite le au bal, envoie lui son journal par hibou, enveloppé dans du papier cadeaux, met dans ce paquet une lettre d'excuse et offre lui un petit quelque chose de ta création avec une devienette._

_-Comme quoi tu as une idée?_

_-Offre lui un médaillon avec deux dragon qui se complète, un en argent avec des yeux bleu saphire et un autre dragon fait d'or avec des yeux vert émeraude et avec cela un bijou moitié rubis moitié émeraude en plein milieu. Ce sera ç'a la clé de l'énigme_

_-Et qu'elle sera l'énigme?_

_-écoute: _

_Je t'offre ce médaillon_

_en signe de mon affection_

_toi qui a conquis mon coeur_

_tu connaitra venu l'heure_

_mon identité_

_qui sera pour l'instant caché_

_tu trouvera en toi la réponse_

_regarde bien ce médaillon_

_il est constitué de deux dragons_

_l'un est fait d'argent comme ta maison_

_l'autre est fait d'or comme ma maison_

_la pierre précieuse du milieu_

_est en fait un indice_

_qui si tu le demande correctement au choipeaux magique_

_ou encore a Hermionne Granger_

_te donnera plusieurs réponses_

_parmis celle-ci, une est la bonne_

_malgré ce que tu en pense_

_je t'aime malgré les apparences_

_je t'invite donc a la danse_

_si tu accepte ç'a me ferais une joie immense_

_je t'aime _

_le dragon d'or aux yeux verts_

_-Hermionne tu est géniale, bon que doit je faire pour créer ce médaillon_

_-tu doit fermer les yeux te l'imaginer et dire cette formule "créatione médallus imaginar paramor"_

_-Créatione médallus imaginar paramor_

_un magnifique pendentif encore plus beau de ce que Harry pensait se matérialisa devant eux_

_-Harry c'est tout simplement magnifique, je suis sûr qu'il vas l'aimer_

_-C'est vrai qu'il est beau, je lui est mit tout mon amour_

_-Écrit cette lettre, emballons son journal l'énigme et le cadeau et envoyons lui après allons nous coucher il se fait tard._

_Quelques minutes plus tard la chouette de Harry qui pour l'occasion se prit un sort pour changer la couleur de son plumage s'envolait avec entre ses griffes un cadeau pour Draco._

_POV de draco_

_-J'arrive pas a dormir, ou ce que j'ai pu mettre ce satané journal_

_Toc!_

_c'était quoi ç'a?_

_-Toc! toc!_

_-Un hibou a cet heure c'est bizarre, j'vais lui ouvrir_

_Une fois la fenêtre ouverte, le hibou entra avec le paquet qu'il portait et le déposa sur le lit de draco en attendant que celui-ci veuille bien lui détacher son collis_

_-Tient, une minute tient une gatterie pour hibou, mon destinataire attend une réponse c'est cela?_

_houuuhouuu!_

_-Bien je me dépêche de lire la lettre alors_

_Bonjour Draco, _

_j'ai ramassé ton journal alors qu'il était tomber de ta poche_

_le voila donc, excuse-moi je n'est pas pu m'empêcher de le lire et je m'en excuse_

_j'ai découvert un nouveau Draco que j'aime encore plus qu'avant _

_car oui je t'aime sincèrement_

_pour me faire pardonner j'aimerais t'inviter au bal mais auparavent_

_voici un cadeau avec une énigme_

_j'aimerais que tu découvre toi même qui je suis_

_je t'aime_

_-Ah! oui j'accepte, c'est trop beau pour être vrai quelqu'un m'aime. Tient voila ma réponse cher hibou part rejoindre ton maitre._

_le hibou s'envola par la fenêtre et se dirigea vers la fenêtre ouverte du dortoir des gars de griffondors, Harry prit la lettre attaché a son hibou et ont pu entendre dans cet partit du chateau un cri de joie réveillant en sursaut la majeure partit des occupants. Harry s'endormit donc heureux et ne fit aucun cauchemard cet nuit la._

p.s. excuser moi pour les fautes d'ortographe, je sais qu'il y en a mais c'est parce que sur mon clavier je ne peut pas mettre tout les accents comme les "a" accent grave donc il y a plusieurs fautes comme celle la. J'espère que vous avez aimer laissez moi des commentaires svp merci.


	2. grâce a ton journal chapitre 2

grâce a ton journal intime

**disclaimer: **Harry Potter et tout ses personnages appartiennent a J.K. Rowling qui a eu la géniale idée de le créer lui et son monde magique, J.K. Rowling nous fait plonger littéralement dans ce monde sorcier grâce a sa merveilleuse plume, elle nous fait voyager dans cet univers depuis 5 tome et bientôt un sixième (Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé). J'ai hâte juste a y penser !. Bref, tout appartient a J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire que je vais vous présenter.

**reviews:**

Karele: merci a toi pour ton commentaires j'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite.

Crystal d'avalon: merci a toi aussi je suis content que tu aime mon histoire.

Alia: merci a toi pour ta review j'espère que la suite sera a ton goût.

Vert emeraude: voici la suite que tu attendais merci pour ta review.

Onarluca (Artemis): merci pout ton commentaire, les informations et tes suggestions j'apprécie beaucoup.

et pour tout les autres lecteurs je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**chapitre 2**

**

* * *

**

**POV de Draco**

_-Youhouuuuuuuuu! Drakinou! bien dormi, oh! mais c'est joli le pendentif que tu porte j'peux voir?_

_-Non_

_-C'est la première fois que je le vois_

_-Je l'est recu en cadeau hier Pansy, maintenant la ferme j'essaie de déjeuner_

_-De qui vient-il ?_

_-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde_

_-Tu me trompe c'est ç'a?_

_-ÉCOUTE PANSY, FICHEMOI LA PAIX, NOUS N'AVONS JAMAIS ÉTÉ ENSEMBLE ET PUIS DE TOUTE FAÇON JAMAIS JE N'AURAIS DANS L'IDÉE NE SERAIS CE QU'UN MOMENT POUVOIR TE TOUCHER,PUIS DE TOUTE FAÇON MON COEUR EST DÉJA PRIS PAR QUELQU'UN D'AUTRES QUE TOI MAUDITE FACE DE VIPÈRE, C'EST CLAIR MAINTENANT?_

_-Monsieur Malefoy dans le bureau du directeur tout de suite ordonna la professeure Mcgonnagal, pour avoir insulter votre camarade et déranger la grande salle au complet_

_-Oui madame_

_Draco s'en alla donc au bureau du directeur, arriver devant la statue il n'eut pas a attendre puisque celle-ci s'ouvrit laissant place au directeur lui-même._

_-Ah! monsieur Malefoy mais que faites-vous ici c'est l'heure du déjeuner?_

_-J'ai été envoyer par le professeure Mcgonnagal parce que j'ai crier contre pansy_

_-Dans ce cas attendez-moi dans mon bureau je reviens dans quelques instants_

_entrer dans le bureau Draco pris place dans un siège et regarda tout autour il put remarquer sur une étagère le choipeaux magique, il repensa alors a la lettre qu'il avait reçu et a l'énigme_

_Je t'offre ce médaillon_

_en signe de mon affection_

_toi qui a conquis mon coeur_

_tu connaitra venu l'heure_

_mon identité_

_qui sera pour l'instant caché_

_tu trouvera en toi la réponse_

_regarde bien ce médaillon_

_il est constitué de deux dragons_

_l'un est fait d'argent comme ta maison_

_l'autre est fait d'or comme ma maison_

_la pierre précieuse du milieu_

_est en fait un indice_

_qui si tu le demande correctement au choipeaux magique_

_ou encore a Hermionne Granger_

_te donnera plusieurs réponses_

_parmis celle-ci, une est la bonne_

_malgré ce que tu en pense_

_je t'aime malgré les apparences_

_je t'invite donc a la danse_

_si tu accepte ç'a me ferais une joie immense_

_je t'aime _

_le dragon d'or aux yeux verts_

_-Donc, l'autre est fait d'or comme ma maison donc, cette personne vient de Gryffondor. La pierre précieuse est moitié rouge, moitié vert, le rouge pour gryffondor le vert pour serpentard, mais personne ne peut être a deux maisons en même temps_

_-Faux! je t'arrête sur cela jeune homme, plusieurs élèves ont en fait choisi leur maison dit alors le choipeaux magique_

_-Hein? je ne comprend pas_

_-Certaines personnes remplissent plusieurs critères quand vient le temps de choisir dans quel maison ils vont aller, je ne peux te révéler les noms mais je peut te dire ceci: le courage, la force et la vertu sont la force des gryffondors. La ruse, l'ambition et le caractère font la force des serpentard, un élèves dans toute l'école, a choisi en premiere année sa maison, il avait le choix entre gryffondor et serpentard, regarde dans les gryffondors, qui parmis eux pourrais avoir les caracetéristiques des deux maisons?_

_-Monsieur Malefoy, discuttons un peu de votre comportement, pourquoi avez-vous crier après miss Parkinson demanda alors Dumbledore qui était revenu_

_-Je vais vous expliquer ce qui est arriver. Je déjeunais quand miss Parkinson est venu m'interrompre dans ma tâche, elle a commencer a me poser des questions sur ce médaillon, je lui est répondu que je l'est reçu en cadeaux, alors elle m'as demander de qui il venait, je lui est dit de se mêler de ses affaires et puis elle m'as répondu que je la trompais alors que je ne l'est jamais touché et que jamais je ne tomberais amoureux d'elle et que de toute façon mon coeur est dèja pris.par quelqu'un d'autres que elle._

_-Il est très joli ce médaillon d'ailleurs, c'est celui qui vous aime qui vous a offert ç'a?_

_-Oui c'est exact, comment savez-vous que c'est un garçon?_

_-Tu sais Draco, un vieux directeur comme moi peux voir bien des choses, je sais qui t'as offert ce médaillon mais je sais aussi que au fond de toi, tu le sais aussi_

_-Que voulez-vous dire?_

_-Malgré les apparences il t'aime pour ce que tu est et toi aussi tu l'aime pas seulement pour ce qu'il est. Je me trompe quand je dit que tu as reçu une lettre avec une certaine énigme?_

_-Non effectivement_

_-Aller voir miss Granger je suis sûr qu'elle va pouvoir vous aider si vous douter encore de la réponse_

_-Merci monsieur le directeur, qu'elle punition vais-je avoir maintenant_

_-Dans quelques années je me verais bien en celui qui unira vos destinés et peut-être même le grand-papa de vos enfants_

_-Les hommes ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte proffesseur_

_-C'est la que tu te trompe Draco, une potion peux permettre a un homme de tomber enceinte, ce qui est impossible dans le morde moldu. Maintenant Draco tu peux partir, mais avant j'aimerais te donner quelque chose, voici un tissus magique pour ton costume, quand tu aura choisi en quoi te déguiser celui-ci se transformera a ta guise, en plus de prendre n'importe quel forme il peut prendre n'importe quel couleur_

_-Merci professeur c'est magnifique, j'adore ce tissus_

_-De rien Draco, amuse-toi bien au bal et prend une barre de chocolat, bonne journée_

_-Bonne journée professeur_

_

* * *

_

_**POV DE HARRY**_

_-Bien qu'il soit haissable, je doit dire que j'ai de l'admiration pour Malefoy, quelqu'un a enfin réussi a clouer le bec a cette face de guenon qu'est Parkinson dit moqueusement Ron_

_-RON!_

_-Mais quoi c'est vrai, c'était drôle, voir la figure de Parkinson s'ouvrir a s'en décrocher la machoire et partir a pleurnicher_

_-Bon c'est vrai j'avoue que ç'a été drôle pendant un moment, pour toute les fois qu'elle nous a rabaisser elle le méritait certainement._

_-Elle le méritait plus que certainement si tu veux mon avis n'est ce pas Harry? harry? Hermionne Harry est tout rouge regarde _

_-Harry? revient sur terre, c'est congé aujourd'hui nous allons a pré-au-lard choisir nos cotumes pour le bal d'halloween_

_-Ah! euh oui pardon j'arrive_

_-Qu'est que tu as Harry aujourd'hui tu n'est pas dans ton assiette, qu'est qui se passe? demanda Ron_

_-Laisse donc Harry tranquille Ron_

_-Pourquoi est-je l'impression qu'on me cache quelque chose?_

_-Hermionne je crois qu'on ferait mieux de lui en parler allons a la salle sur demande, nous y serons tranquille après nous partirons pour pré-au-lard_

_Arriver a la salle sur demande_

_-Bon alors j'écoute dit Ron_

_-Assis toi Ron ç'a risque de te faire un choc conseilla Hermionne_

_-Bon d'accord dit alors Ron_

_-Voila, je suis amoureux déclara Harry_

_-Rien d'anormal jusque la... ajouta Ron_

_-d'un garçon_

_-et?_

_-Ç'a te fais rien?_

_-Écoute Harry je te considère comme mon frère, tu as droit d'aimer celui que tu veux, je t'en empêcherais pas parce que je veux ton bonheur avoua Ron_

_Harry:-Le hic c'est que c'est quelqu'un que tu n'aprécie pas _

_Ron:-N'importe qui sauf Rogue s'il te plait_

_Harry:Même Draco Malefoy?_

_Ron: Tu aime Draco Malefoy?_

_Harry:oui! répondit Harry qui rougissait jusqu'au joues_

_Ron: Alors tout s'explique, tu rougissais tantôt a cause de Malefoy, c'est toi aussi qui lui a offert ce médaillon_

_Harry: Oui c'est exact_

_Ron: Comme c'est mignon, est ce qu'il sait au moins que ç'a vient de toi_

_Harry: D'une certaine manière il le sait_

_Ron: Je ne comprend pas ce que tu veux dire_

_Hermionne: Ron, Harry a trouver le journal intime de Draco, il l'as renvoyer dans un paquet cadeau avec une lettre d'excuse, le médaillon et une énigme. Nous savons que Draco aime aussi Harry, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que Harry l'aime en retour. Alors l'énigme permettra a Draco de découvrir que c'est Harry qui l'aime_

_Ron:Génial comme idée_

_Hermionne: Allons maintenant faire le "shopping" pour le bal, vous vener les garçons_

_Plus tard dans les rues de pré-aux-lards..._

_-Les gars aller magasiner seul j'ai envie de faire une surprise a Ron alors je doit y aller seul_

_-D'accord je veillerais sur lui Hermionne ne t'inquiète pas je le lâche pas d'une semelle promit Harry_

_-A plus tard Mionne_

_-Alors maintenant comme nous sommes seul Ron en quoi as-tu envie de te déguiser?_

_-J'aimerais bien un genre de prince en habit du genre moyen-âge tu vois le genre, comme dans les contes de fés_

_-Rentrons dans cette boutique_

_glingglangling (bruit de clochette)_

_-Bonjour et bienvenue chez deguismant costumes et déguisement comment puis-je vous aider_

_-Mon ami ici présent cherche un costume de prince du genre moyen-âge avez-vous des modèles qu'on peut voir?_

_-Oui venez ici nous avons un catalogue avec des suggestions_

_Après quelques minutes..._

_-Je trouve celui-ci intéressant pas toi Harry?_

_-Oui c'est vrai il te ferait bien_

_-donc c'est décider je veux celui-ci, ç'a fera combien_

_-Je vous l'offre, les amis de Harry Potter sont mes amis vous me devez rien jeune homme, maintenant venez ici nous allons essayer le costume sur vous, vous êtes prêt? _

_-Oui allez-y_

_-costoum catalog princia deguismenta accessor_

_-Wow! Ron, il est vraiment mieux que le catalogue, regarde toi dans le miroir, j'en connais une qui vas craquer en te voyant habiller ainsi_

_-C'est vrai Harry ce costume est magnifique, comment pourrais-je vous remercier monsieur?_

_-une photo de vous deux que je vais accrocher au mur de ma boutique, comme ç'a tout le monde va pouvoir voir qu'un jour ma boutique a acceuilli le grand Harry Potter et un membre de la famille Wesley_

_

* * *

_

_**POV DE HERMIONNE**_

_-Bonjour jeune fille comment puis-je vous aider?_

_-Bonjour madame je voudrais qu'on me confectionne une robe a partir d'un image_

_-Puis-je voir l'image_

_-C'est cette robe-ci_

_-installer vous ici, costoum imagia roba deguismenta accessor_

_-Wow! parfaite réplique je vous remercie_

_-Vous êtes très belle jeune fille, je vous félicite de votre choix, votre robe est tout a fait splendide, je vous emballe la robe dans un paquet et passons a la caisse_

_Une fois les achats payer Hermionne alla rejoindre Harry et Ron_

_

* * *

_

_**POV DE HARRY**_

_-Et vous monsieur Potter avez-vous une idée de costume?_

_-A vrai dire non je voudrait quelque chose d'original_

_-Pensez en quoi vous voulez vous déguiser n'importe quoi, nous trouverons bien quelque chose ici_

_-peut-être en oiseau_

_-Quel genre d'oiseau?_

_-J'peut vous l'dire dans l'oreille?_

_-oui bien sûr, humm humm, ok venez ici, habilatum oran reda costoum imaginar deguismenta accessor. Vous n'aurez qu'a rajouter de la couleur dans vos cheveux, je vous conseille du rouge, du jaune et du orange._

_-Harry mais quel bonne idée, je te félicite_

_-Monsieur, je doit vous dire que vous me sauvez la vie, mille merci_

_-C'est un plaisir de rendre service au sauveur du monde sorcier, tenez vos paquet et bonne fin de journée a la prochaine_

_A l'extérieur..._

_-Ah Ron, Harry, ç'a été rapide dit Hermionne qui arrivait avec dans sa main son paquet_

_-Toi aussi répliqua Ron_

_-Eh bien javais déja ma petite idée ajouta Hermionne_

_-J'ai trouver moi aussi un costume et j'en suis fier, il est vraiment beau_

_-A la bonne heure, retournons au château, je suis presque sûr qu'a cette heure Draco doit me chercher parce qu'il a trouver la réponse a l'énigme et qu'il veut s'assurer que c'est la bonne déclara Hermionne_

_

* * *

_

**POV DE DRACO**

pendant ce temps au château

Je dois dire que je suis fier de mon costume je suis beau et sexy dedans, je remercierais jamais assez Dumbledore de m'avoir donner ce magnifique tissus, maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'a rajouter des accessoires. Maintenant que c'est fini je dois retrouver Granger elle doit être a la bibliothèque.

Draco quitta sa chambre rapidement et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque il y trouva comme il le souhaitait Hermionne Granger lisant un livre sans grand intérêt.

Humm! humm! Granger?

Oui Malefoy?

J'aurais besoin de ton aide?

Mon aide mais pourquoi?

J'ai une question et je sais que tu connais la réponse

Qu'est qui te fais croire que je vais t'aider?

Bon ok! Granger je m'excuse pour toute les méchancetés que j'ai pu te dire a toi et tes amis pendant toutes ses années je suis prêt a me racheter

Draco, j'accepte tes excuses, mais apelle-moi Hermionne et je sais pourquoi tu est ici, c'est moi qui a aider la personne que tu cherche a écrire cet énigme, as-tu trouver la réponse?

A vrai dire oui, mais j'suis pas sûr, tu promet que tu ne rira pas si j'ai pas la bonne réponse?

Je te le promet

Donc, je pense que c'est Harry

En est-tu sûr?

euh! oui

Eh bien, c'est lui

Vraiment?

Oui, il t'aime aussi, il m'as charger de te dire qu'il t'attendra a l'entrée de la grande salle

Super merci Hermionne, ami?

Ami, Hermionne donna donc une poignée de main a Draco en signe d'amitié. Alors en quoi te déguise-tu?

Ah! surprise

Ouiais mois aussi je préfère ne pas le dire, bon eh bien, j'ai faim, tu viens allons manger

D'accord bon appétit et on se revoie au bal

Ok bye, bonne soirée et a vendredi soir

* * *

**Fin du chapitre 2**

**Note de l'auteur: **Excuser-moi pour les fautes mais si quelqu'un se propose pour corriger j'ai rien contre, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus, laisser-moi vos commentaires


	3. grâce a ton journal chapitre 3

**Grâce a ton journal intime **

* * *

**disclaimer: **Harry Potter et tout ses personnages appartiennent a J.K. Rowling qui a eu la géniale idée de le créer lui et son monde magique, J.K. Rowling nous fait plonger littéralement dans ce monde sorcier grâce a sa merveilleuse plume, elle nous fait voyager dans cet univers depuis 5 tome et bientôt un sixième (Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé). J'ai hâte juste a y penser !. Bref, tout appartient a J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire que je vais vous présenter.

* * *

**reviews:**

tama : Tu as raison c'était une mauvaise idée de déguisé Harry en oiseau alors j'ai décidé que dans ce chapitre il aurait un nouveau costume

vert emeraude: J'ai fait exprès de ne pas décrire les costume dans le précédent chapitre parce que j'allais le faire dans celui-ci, merci pour ton commentaire

Sefadora Firewood : Tu va avoir toute une surprise puisque j'ai changer son costume

artemis: Bonjour, merci pour ton commentaire

babylatina : Bonjour, eh bien voici un nouveau chapitre, je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir mis plus tôt, j'ai été un peu malade, et puis je vais aussi a l'école, ce qui fait que des fois je manque de temps pour écrire

crystal d'avalon : Pour répondre a ta question je ne sais pas combien de chapitre je vais faire, seul l'avenir nous le dira...merci de te proposer de corriger, comment veut-tu fonctionner?

karelle : merci pour ton commentaire

* * *

**Note:** Si vous n'avez pas lu les reviews je tient a vous préciser que j'ai changer le costume de Harry dans ce chapitre.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

La soirée de l'halloween est enfin arriver, dans l'école règne tout une effervescence! les élèves sont tous excitée a l'idée d'aller au bal de ce soir, pour ce faire, le directeur de Pouddlard a déclarer pendant le déjeuner que les cours de l'après-midi était suspendu afin de permettre aux élèves de se préparer pour le bal. Allons donc rejoindre nos amis qui se préparent a cette soirée qui ne sont pas prêt d'oublier...

**POV de Draco**

toc! toc! toc!

Qui est la ? demanda Draco

C'est Hermionne répondit celle-ci, est ce que je peut venir me préparer ici avec toi, c'est que je voudrait faire une surprise a mon cavalier et comme il est en train de se préparer dans le dortoir des gryffondors je me suis dit que ç'a gâcherais la surprise si il me verait

Ç'a me dérange pas du tout aller rentre

Merci Draco!

De rien voyons,...alors qui est ton cavalier?

Ron Wesley

Enfin! il s'est décider a t'inviter, il était temps, j'commençais a m'inquiéter de sa santé mentale, ne pas voir qu'une jolie fille comme toi n'attend que ç'a depuis longtemps de sa part

Oh! arrête Draco tu me fais rougir

Quoi? c'est vrai que tu est joli, si je ne serais pas amoureux de Harry je t'aurais inviter, enfin, j'aurais inviter n'importe qui pour ne pas supporter Pansy Parkinson toute la soirée...merlin juste en y pensant j'ai le coeur qui me lève!

Bon ce n'est pas que ç'a ne m'intéresse pas, c'est juste que si je ne commence tout de suite a me préparer je risque d'être en retard

Ah ok, utilise ma chambre il y a un miroir moi je vais me préparer ici

Merci Draco

De rien Hermionne

* * *

**POV de Harry**

Dortoir des gryffondors

Harry j'suis tellement nerveux, j'espère que Hermionne vas aimer mon costume

Ne t'en fais donc pas, je suis sûr qu'elle vas l'aimer, tu vas voir ç'a va bien aller, j'vais aller me préparer dans la salle de bain j'ai quelque petites choses a faire avant d'enfiller mon costume

D'accord moi je descend dès que j'ai fini, a tantôt si ont ne se revoie pas avant

Ouais, a tantôt Ron

Dans la salle de bain

Bon, par quoi commencer? ah je sais! le sortilège pour corriger ma vue qui était dans le journal de Draco, voyons c'était quoi la formule, une chance que je l'est écrit sur ce bout de papier, bon voila c'est...Clarius visione.

Clarius Visione répéta alors Harry a haute voix en pointant sa baguette sur ses yeux, aussitôt le sort se mis en marche, Harry put constater qu'en ôtant ses lunettes il pouvait voir clairement.

Enfin débarasser de ses horribles lunettes, se dit Harry.

Bon maintenant pour parfaire mon costume il me faut une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, c'est quoi la formule déja? ah oui, sizora capilar.

Donc Harry dit a haute voix "Sizora capilar" et il s'imagina la coupe de cheveux qu'il voulait, quelques instants plus tard, il se retrouva donc avec une toute nouvelle coupe qui mettait en valeur ses yeux verts émeraude.

Hum il me semble qu'il manque un petit quelque chose,...ah, je sais, de la couleur. Je vais mettre un peu de mèches rouge dans mes cheveux.

Quelques instants plus tard...

Je doit dire que je me trouve pas mal beau, pourvu que je plaise a Draco...maintenant la touche finale, c'est a dire mon costume, Draco va en bander a en jouir dans ses caleçons...

* * *

**POV de Draco**

Alors Draco qu'en pense-tu ?

Un seul mot wow! c'est tout bonnement magnifique

Je me suis inspiré de l'un de mes films préférés

Ron vas te trouver parfaite j'en suis sûr...et moi qu'en pense-tu?

Tu est P-A-R-F-A-I-T dit alors Hermionne

D'après toi, est ce que je devrais rajouter un peu de couleur?

Non c'est beau comme cela, il manque juste un petit quelque chose...

Ah oui? quoi?

j'vais te faire un cadeau, " anoraga infinitum " tient met cela, une fois le bal fini tu aura le choix de le garder ou de le faire disparaître

Non, voyons donc c'est bien trop beau, jamais je ne le ferais disparaître, regarde j'en pleure!

Mais pourquoi ? tu est triste ? j'ai fait quelque chose de mal , j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas?

Rien de tout cela Hermionne, c'est juste que c'est vraiment un cadeau magnifique.

Ç'a me fait plaisir Draco, bon tu est prêt? ont devrait y aller, nos princes nous attendent devant les portes de la grande salle

Tout de suite très chère miss Granger

Je vous suis donc monsieur Malefoy

C'est sur le ton de la plaisanterie qu'il se dirigèrent vers le lieu de rencontre

* * *

**POV de Harry**

C'est long, mais qu'est qu'ils font? se plaignait Ron

Tu sais bien qu'elle veut être parfaite pour toi alors arrête de te faire du mauvais sang dit Harry

Et toi Draco n'est pas encore arrivé, tu n'as pas peur qu'il te plante la?

Ron!

Quoi?  
-ne m'énerve pas ce soir je suis heureux et j'ai bien envie de profiter de cette soirée afin de me changer les idées, alors...Wow! dirent alors Harry et Ron en apercevant leurs partenaires venant dans leur direction.

Harry regardait Draco amoureusement le sourire aux lèvres. Un ange m'est apparu ce soir se dit Harry Dans sa tête, il détailla Draco du regard et son costume. Un costume d'ange, tout habillé d'un tissus moulant faisant ressortir les courbes avantageuses du corps de Draco, fait de latex blanc. Avec une couronne en or magnifique ornant sa tête et des ailes cottoneux doux comme un nuage ornant son dos. Ron de son coté regardait Hermionne en pensant qu'elle était plus belle que jamais dans ce costume de papillon inspirée du film ''A tout jamais: une histoire de cendrillon"(ever after en anglais) avec Drew Barrymore. elle marchait avec grâce dans sa robe fait de belles étoffes ornées de pierres, son visage était légèrement maquillé soulignant ses traits, des petits diamants était posé sur son front de sorte a dessinée des antennes, ses cheveux magnifiques était tressés de part et d'autre pour ainsi faire une magnifique coiffure. des ailes fait d'un tissus léger avec un reflet métallique

* * *

**POV de Draco**

Regarde Hermionne ce sont eux la bas! Harry a changé sa coupe de cheveux, il ne porte plus ses affreuses lunettes, wow! il est sexy! une vrai bombe sexuelle

Ron de son coté est aussi un méchant pétard!

J'avoue que son costume de prince charmant est plutôt bien réussi avoua Draco, belle chemise faite en soi rouge, pantalon de coton bleu marin, ceinture noir avec une boucle en or, chaîne d'or ornant son cou, bien peigné. Bref! le prince charmant idéal pour toi.

Harry est aussi beau dans son costume de "bad boys", manteau de cuir, chemise blanche moulant ses muscles, pantalon de cuir moulant son cul et ses formes, nouvelle coupe de cheveux court avec quelques mèches de cheveux rouge, et effectivement il n'as plus ses lunettes, ont peut enfin admirer ses yeux couleurs émeraudes. Draco je dois te dire que tu as trouver la perle rare alors ne la pert pas

Je ferais tout pour ne pas le perdre soit en sûr

* * *

**POV (tous)**

Bonsoir Harry, tu est magnifique, j'adore ton costume et ton nouveau look

Merci, je te trouve moi aussi très beau j'adore ton costume

Alors si je comprend bien tu as trouver la formule pour la vue en lisant mon journal, tu sais que ce n'est pas bien lire le journal intime des autres...plaisanta Draco

Effectivement je suis coupable, je l'est lu je l'avoue, mais si je ne l'aurais pas lu, je n'aurais pas pu rencontrer mon ange ce soir

Ohh! Harry, j'ai tellement de choses a te dire

Nous en parlerons plus tard, pour l'instant rentrons dans la grande salle et allons nous amuser

D'accord mon lion

Vous venez les amis

Oui, on vous suis dans quelques instants répliqua Hermionne

Hermionne tu...tu...tu est somptueuse ce soir et tu est plus belle que jamais

Merci Ron toi aussi tu est beau, pour moi tu est le plus beau ce soir, mais ç'a c'est peut être parce que je t'aime...

Tu...tu m'aime?

Oui, depuis longtemps, bon rentrons rejoindre Harry et Draco, parce que je n'entend plus rien dans la salle tout d'un coup c'est bizarre.

Effectivement l'entrée de Harry et Draco se tenant par la main l'un l'autre causa tout un émoi, tout le monde dans la salle s'était tut, la musique avait stoppé et tout le monde regardait les yeux ronds le couple. Hermionne et Ron rentrèrent a leur tour dans la grande salle et observèrent les réactions des élèves présent Hermionne prit donc la parole.

Si un de vous ose proffanner un commentaire négatif sur le couple que forme Harry et Draco, parce que oui s'en est un, je peut vous jurer fois de préfête en chef que ses personnes seront sévèrement puni pour non respects de la vie privée de ses deux personnes, maintenant reprenons la fête nous sommes ici pour nous amuser dois-je vous le rappeller? des questions? des commentaires? bon alors dj recommencer la musique.

La soirée repris donc son cours sans anicroche. Quelques heures plus tard sur le plancher de danse pendant un slow...

Harry c'est si bon de danser avec toi

Draco je dois te dire quelque chose que je meure d'envie de te dire depuis longtemps

Quoi donc mon beau lion

Je t'aime, Draco ç'a va? pourquoi tu pleure?

La joie, tu sais c'est la première fois qu'on me dit je t'aime

Mon Dragon ne pleure plus je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte

Moi aussi je t'aime Harry, j'aimerais passer ma vie avec toi

mon amour embrasse-moi

Tout de suite mon coeur

Harry et Draco s'embrassèrent sur le plancher de danse devant tout le monde. Pour la deuxième fois de la soir.e la salle fut silencieuse.

Bon est ce que j'ai besoin de faire un discour sur la tolérance lanca alors Hermionne

Étrangement la musique repris aussitôt et les élèves continuèrent a s'amuser...

Hermionne tu est la plus intelligente, qu'est qu'on ferait sans toi, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi...

Tais toi donc idiot et embrasse-moi

Ce que Ron s'empressa de faire aussitôt...

Dumbledore:**Humm! humm,** Bonsoir très chers élèves, comme je peux le constater la soirée est une vive réussite, malgré quelques petites anicroches que l'on m'as fait part a l'instant, je voudrais remercier de ce fait même Miss Granger d'avoir règlé avec diplomatie ses problèmes, je la félicite aussi elle et les autres préfets d'avoir organisé la soirée, sans eux vous ne seriez pas ici ce soir, nous allons donc répéter l'expérience l'an prochain. Une bonne main d'applaudissement pour eux.

**clapclapclapclapclapclapclap...**(Bref! tout le monde se mit a applaudir!)

Dumbledore:Maintenant passons a quelque chose de plus amusant, le dévoilement des gagnants de la soirée, je vous rapelle les catégories: le plus beau couple de la soirée, le couple le mieux déguisé de la soirée, le couple le plus original, le costume le plus laid, le costume le plus réaliste et le prix de consolation. Je vous rapelle les prix a présent: Le plus beau couple gagnera 2 bagues magiques et une chambre privée avec deux chambres ou une, le couple le mieux déguisés remportera 2 bagues magiques aussi, le couple le plus original remportera un ans de dépense dans un magasin au choix de pré-aux-lards, le costume le plus laid remportera un an de dépense chez wesley farces et attrappes, le costume le plus réaliste remportera un an de dépenses chez junko friandises (ou quelque chose comme ça) et le prix de consolation sera un médaillon dont le pendentif prend la forme voulu. Les professeurs et moi étions les juges de la soirée, voici donc les gagnants, a qui je demenderais de monter sur l'estrade, nous allons commencer par le prix de consolation qui est décerné a...Nevile Londubat qui est déguisé ce soir en pompier moldu, il remporte donc ce médaillon. Le costume le plus réaliste va a...Fleur de la cour qui est déguisée en Madonna, une chanteuse moldu disons...provocante (elle est habillé genre cheveux blonds, deux cônes en spirale fait de métal, vous voyex l'genre ?) elle remporte un an de dépenses chez junko friandises. Le costume le plus laid va a...Luna Lovegood qui est déguiser en sorcière tel que le décrive les contes moldus, c'est a dire quelque chose de vraiment pas très joli a voir, elle remporte un an de dépenses chez Wesley farces et attrappes. Le couple le plus original va a...Ginny Wesley et Blaise Zambini ils remportent donc 1 an de dépenses dans un magasins de leur choix a pré-aux-lards. Maintenant je vais annoncer les deux premier prix, je demenderais donc aux quatres personnes gagnates de ses bagues de me suivre après jusqu'a mon bureau pour que je leur explique les pouvoirs des bagues. Le couple le mieux déguisé de la soirée est...Hermionne Granger et Ron Wesley ils remportent les deux bagues ici présente. Le premier prix tant attendu, le couple le plus beau de la soirée est décerné a...Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy, ils remportent les bagues que je tient ici et une chambre privée pour eux jusqu'a la fin de l'année. Donc monter tous ici et venez chercher vos prix, une bonne main d'applaudissements pour les gagnants...

**clapclapclapclapclapclapclap...**(Bref! tout le monde se mit encore a applaudir, a siffler, a crier...)

Dumbledore:Vous quatre suivez moi dans mon bureau

Oui professeur dirent en coeur Harry, Hermionne, Ron et Draco

quelques minutes plus tard...

Dumbledore:Prenez place, voulez-vous une tasse de thé?

Moi j'en prendrais bien une professeur répondit Draco

Juste un verre d'eau ça suffira pour moi demanda Harry

Un verre de jus d'orange pour moi demanda Hermionne

Moi aussi professeur répondit Ron

Tenez, votre thé Draco, vos verres de jus Hermionne et Ron et ton verre d'eau Harry, bon maintenant, si je vous ai fait venir c'est pour vous expliquer les pouvoirs de ses bagues, bien sûr je savais déja que vous alliez gagner ce soir, sinon je n'aurais pas mis ses bagues dans les prix

Qu'est ce qu'ils ont de si spécial ses bagues proffesseur ? demanda Harry

Je vous explique ç'a tout de suite, vous savez tous que Harry combat le lord noir depuis des années et bien j'ai trouver une façon de le détruire une fois pour toute.

Expliquer vous professeur dit Hermionne

Ses quatres bagues représente les quatre éléments , soit le feu, la terre, l'eau et le vent chacune de ses bagues correspond a chacun de vous, je m'explique, chacun des élément a élu l'un de vous, ce qui fait que vous hériter du pouvoir de chacun des éléments. Maintenant je mets les quatres bagues devant vous, Harry, est ce que je me trompe si je te dis que cet bague verte te plait bien?

non, c'est exact le vert est l'une de mes couleurs préférés

Prend la alors, cet bague contient le pouvoir de la terre, grâce a tes yeux verts tu peux ensorceler quelqu'un tel une rose avec des épines

Draco, cette bague bleu te plairait t'elle par hasard?

Oui, comment avez-vous deviner?

Je le savais déja...

Merci alors

Elle contient le pouvoir de l'eau un pouvoir qui te correspond bien je crois. Tes yeux sont aussi bleu que l'océan mais ton regard peut être de glace

Moi je voudrais la bague rose professeur dit alors Hermionne

Tenez Hermionne, prenez en soin, il contient le pouvoir du vent, qui vous vas bien je dois dire, vous pouvez être aussi douce qu'une brise de printemps mais quand Hermionne se choque une vrai rafale de vent déferle alors. Ron, il reste la bague rouge, la couleur que vous préférer d'ailleur, il contient le pouvoir du feu. Ron tu est un très bon ami, tel le feu tu apporte la chaleur autour de toi.

Merci professeur

Maintenant je vais vous expliquer le pouvoir des quatres. chacun de vous a maintenant un pouvoir puissant, il est extrêment puissant quand il est utilisé en équipe, c'est a dire que vous aller devoir faire équipe pour battre Voldemort.

Comment marche les bagues professeur?

J'y venais Harry. Donc, Harry si tu veux utiliser le pouvoir de la bague tu dit "Earth", Draco toi tu dit "water", Hermionne toi tu dira "wind" et Ron tu dira "fire" quand vous aller jumeler vos pouvoirs vous direz "pouvoir des quatres a nous". Si Harry se met en équipe avec Ron alors leurs pouvoir se mélangeront et formerons le pouvoir de la lave, si Harry mélange son pouvoir avec Draco il formera alors le pouvoir des chutes. si Harry mélange son pouvoir avec celui d'Hermionne il formera une tempête de sable. si Draco lui mélange son pouvoir avec Ron il formera le pouvoir du métal. Si il le mélange avec Hermionne il formera une tempête. Ron si toi tu mélange ton pouvoir avec Hermionne alors tu formera le pouvoir du soleil. Harry si tu utilise ton pouvoir seul tu pourra créer des séismes, lancer des gros rochers etc...Draco toi tu lancera de puissants jets d'eau a forte pression. Toi Hermionne tu pourra créer des rafales de vent destructrices et toi Ron tu pourra lancer du feu. Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'a pratiquer vos pouvoirs tous ensemble et a en découvrir peut être d'autres ne sait on jamais, bon il se fait tard, la journée a été épuisante je vous propose de se reparler de cela un autre jour, le temps de vous habituer a vos nouveaux pouvoirs, j'oubliais Harry votre chambre a toi et Draco est derrière le tableau qui représente adonis le mot de passe est tout simplement "élément". Bonne nuit a vous quatres.

Bonne nuit professeur dirent alors les quatres

Ils sortirent du bureau Hermionne et Ron accompagnèrent Harry et Draco tout en discutant de la soirée et des évènements.

Euh! Draco?

Oui Wes...euh! Ron

Je te propose mon amitié puisque de toute façon ça ne sert plus a rien puisque tu est amoureux de Harry et que nous devrons faire équipe dorénavent.

J'accepte ton amitié, tu sais, je n'est pas beaucoup d'amis a part Blaise, d'ailleur, ç'a ne te gêne pas qu'il soit avec ta soeur?

Non, elle a droit d'aimer qui elle veut et puis de toute façon puisque c'est ton ami elle ne risque rien avec lui c'est pas comme si elle sortait avec quelqu'un en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance et puis ils avait l'air de s'aimer.

C'est bien vrai, je l'est remarquer moi aussi, quoique j'était pas mal occuppé avec Harry...

Ouais, on n'as vu ç'a, moi j'était occuppé de mon côté avec Hermione, avoue que même si c'est gênant le moment drôle de la soirée c'était que tout les regards était sur vous la geule pendant jusqu'a terre et les yeux sortit des orbites quand vous êtes rentrer ensemble et quand vous vous êtes embrassé.

J'avoue que j'était gêné mais que leur réaction m'as fait sourire

Quand pense-tu Harry

J'ai trouver cela très drôle d'en bouché un coin a presque tout le monde, j'ai trouver que la deuxième fois ou Hermionne est intervenue était vraiment aussi comique elle a dit...qu'est que t'as dit Hermionne déja?

J'ai dit "bon, est ce que j'ai besoin de faire un discour sur la tolérance"

Ouiais c'est cela et soudainement comme si ne rien n'était tout a recommencer, c'était vraiment tordant

Harry, nous sommes arriver je crois, regarde, il y a un homme quasiment tout nu sur le tableau

Mon dieux seigneur, c'est quasiment indécent

Quoi? moi indécent mais pour qui vous prenez vous jeune insolent? je suis adonis, une légende et vous qui êtes vous pour m'insulter de la sorte jeune éphèbe? cria le tableau

Je m'apelle Harry Potter, communément appeller "le survivant" et voici Draco Malefoy, nous allons partager cet appartement a deux jusqu'a la fin de l'année

Ah! excusez-moi alors, bienvenue a vous jeune couple, je suis heureux de vous acceuillir ici, quel est le mot de passe? demanda Adonis

élément

C'est exact rentrer...et le tableau pivota

Bonne Mionne et Ron souhaita Harry

Oui, bonne nuit a vous deux rajouta Draco

Bonne les garçons dit Hermionne

bonne nuit les mecs répliqua Ron

Alors Draco prêt a visiter l'appartement que nous devrons partager jusqu'a la fin de l'année ensemble ?

Oui, j'ai hâte de voir ç'a

Ils tournèrent ensemble la porte de l'appartement et...

Wow! c'est magnifique, as-tu vu le salon, des divans en cuir rouge, des tapis d'un beau vert , les meubles sont gris argent et les murs sont d'un beau jaune dorée comme le soleil et il y a un ciel au plafond qui bouge magiquement s'émerveilla Harry

Comme tu le dit si bien "wow", je n'est jamais rien vu de tel, c'est merveilleux ont se croirait dans un rêve ou encore mieux dans un conte de fée...

Nous avons juste vu le salon imagine le reste, ç'a doit être super!

Vite visitons je suis inpatient de voir...Draco ouvrit donc une des portes et resta bouche bée...

Draco ç'a v...Sacr...quel immense salle de bain, tout est fait de marbre et de verre du plancher au plafond

Regarde la douche, elle est grande, assez pour contenir deux personnes...le bain, que dire, grande baignoire équipé d'un système pour faire comme un spa, dont les robinets sont en or. Le lavabo est fait de verre, comme si c'était du cristal. Regarde au plafond, il y a une peinture, qui représente des anges nus. décrivit Draco

Vite passons a la prochaine pièce s'impatienta Harry, il sortit avec Draco et ouvrit la prochaine porte

Hein? Dumbledore a même pensé a mettre une salle d'entrainement pour nous

Il pense vraiment a tout ce cher Albus, la salle est grande, spacieuse, il y a une immense bibliothèque au fond de la salle avec pleins de livres qui risque de nous servir dans l'avenir, vraiment demain je remercie Dumbledore

J'irais avec toi, c'est vraiment trop beau pour être vrai, pince-moi donc, j'ai l'impression de rêver

J'vais faire mieux que ç'a répondit Harry, j'vais t'embrasser...

Harry donna un baiser passionné a Draco

Wow! je n'est jamais été embrasser comme ç'a auparavent

Merci, toi aussi tu sais, j'en ai des papillons dans le ventre

Bon poursuivons...j'ai hâte de voir la chambre

Ouiais

ils ouvrirent donc l'avant dernière porte de l'appartement...

...euh! la franchement j'ai pas de commentaires, il n'y a rien qui se compare a ça! dit Harry

Moi j'ai un mot pour qualifier cette pièce...rajouta Draco

Ah oui? demanda Harry

C'est une vrai chambre princière répliqua Draco

La j'suis d'accord avec toi, une vrai chambre digne pour nous deux dit alors Harry

Oui car après tout ne nous surnomme-t'on pas les princes de nos maisons respectives? dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie Draco

C'est exact très cher...continua Harry avec un sourire au coin des lèvres

La chambre était richement décoré, les murs était peint d'un bleu azur et d'un vert émeraude, au centre de la pièce il y avait un grand lit a baldaquin fait de bois de cerise, les draps du lit était fait de soie et de satin de couleur or et argent.

Mais que contient la dernière porte alors se demanda Draco

Je sais pas, allons voir

quelques minutes plus tard...

Une autre chambre aussi richement décoré que la nôtre

C'est sûrement pour que Hermionne et Ron viennent coucher de temps en temps regarde, les murs sont de couleur rose et rouge

Dumbledore a vraiment pensé a tout...

Maintenant que nous avons tout visité que dirais tu d'aller dormir?

D'accord je suis a un peu de la soirée que nous venons de passer

C'est vrai il s'est passer beaucoup de chose ce soir...

Dans la chambre quelques instants plus tard...

Tu sais Draco, j'ai une chanson qui me trote dans la tête depuis tantôt, tu sais quand tu as dit que tu avais l'impressions d'être dans un rêve

Oui et?

Eh bien quand j'était petit pendant que les dursley était partit pour la journée et que je restait seul a la maison, je regardais des films de walt disney et a chaque fois je partait a chanter parce que je connaissais par coeur les chansons et bien la chanson qui me trote dans la tête était dans le film la belle au bois dormant

Je ne connais pas ce que c'est les films, encore mois walt disney mais au moins je connait l'histoire de la belle au bois dormant...voudrait me la chanter s"il te plait j'aimerais l'entendre

Bien sûr, humm humm...

**Mon amour, **

**je t'est vu au beau milieu d'un rêve**

**mon amour, **

**un aussi doux rêve,**

**est un présage d'amour**

**refusons, tout deux,**

**que nos lendemains,**

**soit mornes et gris,**

**nous attendrons l'heure**

**de notre bonheur,**

**toi ma destinée, **

**je saurais t'aimer**

**j'en ai rêver**

**La,la,La,laLa,la,**

**Na,na,Na,na,na,Na,na,NA,na,Na,na**

**nous attendrons l'heure de notre bonheur**

**Toi ma destinée,**

**je saurais t'aimer **

**Tu l'as rêver **

**mon amour **

**tu m'as vu au beau milieu d'un rêve**

**mon amour un aussi doux rêve**

**est un présage joli**

**LA, la**

**refusons, **

**que nos lendemain, **

**sois mornes et gris,**

**nous attendrons l'heure, **

**de notre bonheur**

**toi ma destinée je saurais t'aimer **

**j'en rêver**

**-**Draco, tu pleure?

Oui, mais c'était beau, tu chante bien et puis j'aime la chanson, je trouve qu'elle nous représente bien, dit tu m'en chantera d'autre de ce fameux Walt disney?

Oui tout ce que tu voudra mon ange, je t'aime Draco

Moi aussi je t'aime Harry

**fin du chapitre 3**


	4. grâce a ton journal chapitre 4

**Grâce a ton journal intime**

**disclaimer:** Harry Potter et tout ses personnages appartiennent a J.K. Rowling qui a eu la géniale idée de le créer lui et son monde magique, J.K. Rowling nous fait plonger littéralement dans ce monde sorcier grâce a sa merveilleuse plume, elle nous fait voyager dans cet univers depuis 5 tome et bientôt un sixième (Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé). J'ai hâte juste a y penser !. Bref, tout appartient a J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire que je vais vous présenter.

* * *

**Reviews:**

zaika: Euh! je ne sais pas quoi dire, merci a toi Zaika. Ç'a me flate beaucoup

L'anonyme: Merci a toi, a ce que peux voir tu as apprécié, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant

Vert émeraude: C'est toujour un plaisir de lire tes commentaires merci, moi aussi j'aurais aimer voir Ryry tel que je l'est décrit, quoique je peut toujour le dessiner, mais je ne suis pas ce qu'il y a de meilleur en dessin

Crystal d'avalon: Merci de proposer ton aide pour corriger ma fic j'apprécie beaucoup ton aide

Artemis: Merci pour ton commentaire

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Au petit matin...

Bonjour mon ange

Bonjour mon lion d'amour, tu me regarde depuis longtemps?

Non, environ 1 heure

Tu as fait quoi pendant une heure?

je t'est regardé amoureusement en pensant a une chanson de disney que je pourrais te chanter a ton réveil

Est ce que tu as trouver?

Oui, je vais te chanter une chanson du film Alladdin

Vas-y je t'écoute

Bon je commence, humm humm

(je vais changer un peu les paroles)

Je te ferais découvrir

un monde merveilleux

splendide

dis-moi mon prince

si parfois c'est ton coeur

décide

tu vera défiler

des merveilles devant tes yeux

nous virevolteront

sur tout les cieux

sur mon balai volant

un nouveau monde

une toute nouvelle lumière m'innonde

personne pour nous dire non

personne qui gronde

personne pour nous blâmer

un nouveau monde

des horizons encore secret

quand je m'envole si haut

ma plus grande joie

c'est partager

ce monde qu'avec toi

j'adore cet nouveau monde a nous

formidable vision

quel incroyable frisson

d'être tout les deux

flanant librement dans le firmament

un nouveau monde

si t'as peur ferme les yeux

mille et une chose a admirer

comme une étoile filante

le ciel est mien

jamais je n'redouterais

un tel destin

qu'elle vie étonnante

comme la nuit

c'est écrit en toute lettre

dans ce ciel merveilleux

sur toutes les planetes

que nous partagerons

ce monde a deux

un nouveau monde

un nouveau monde

ou nous vivrons

que nous partagerons

comme la joie

qu'elle bel endroit

pour toi et moi...

Harry, c'est merveilleux, je t'aime tellement si tu savais

Moi aussi je t'aime, mon dragon aux yeux azur

Toc! toc! toc! Harry? Draco? c'est nous, on vous attend? dit Hermionne toute joyeuse

Rentrer, sinon vous risquez d'attendre longtemps

Le tableau pivota alors et laissa entrer Hermionne et Ron

Ah oui j'allais oublier, nous avons croiser Mcgonnagal et elle nous fait le message de la part du directeur, que nous avons une semaine de congé pour que nous puissions nous entraîner un peu et chercher des informations sur le pouvoir des quatres. rajouta Hermionne

Nous n'aurons pas besoin d'aller faire un tour a la bibliothèque, puisque nous avons une salle d'entraînement avec une bibliothèque qui contient des livres sur le sujet dit Draco

Je vois que monsieur le directeur a penser a tout remarqua Hermionne

Oui, il y a même une chambre pour vous rajouta Harry

Hein? nous avons une chambre dans cet appartement nous aussi, c'est cool! dit Ron sur un ton enjoué

Venez, allons visiter et ensuite nous allons aller manger, nous commencerons l'entraînement après proposa Draco

Quelques minutes plus tard alors qu'ils se trouvent dans la grande salle pour prendre leur déjeuner...

Draco? tu viens te joindre a nous?

Harry, je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée...

Mais si, viens, s'il-te-plaît? fit Harry avec un figure du style du chat botté dans shrek 2

Ah! d'accord, tu as gagné, je reste avec toi

Le déjeuner roulait comme sur des roulettes, Ron s'empiffrait comme toujours, Hermionne essayait de manger équilibré, Harry lui mangeait en regardant Draco et Draco fesais de même. Après le déjeuner, ils se dirigèrent vers l'appartement pour commencer a lire les livres et commencer leur entraînement. Arriver dans la salle d'entraînement, ils cherchèrent les livres correspondant a leurs pouvoirs et s'assirent en cercle sur plusieurs coussins posés par terre tout en commençant leurs lectures.

Je crois qu'il serait utile de savoir les pouvoirs des autres, alors je propose qu'a chaque fois que nous trouvons un extrait intéressant nous le lisons a haute voix. proposa gentiment Hermionne

Alors ils firent ce que Hermionne proposa...

Je crois que j'ai trouver quelque chose d'intéressant, écoutez bien cela dit Harry. '' Les pouvoirs de l'élément Terre sont très puissants, l'élu peu faire trembler la terre a un niveau très élévé sur un endroit très précit et même minuscule, sans déranger la nature et les villes avoisinantes. Pendant le tremblement de terre, l'élu peut provoquer un écroulement de rochers qui écrase tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage. Il y a des roches ou des pierres proche de vous? vous pouvez tous les projeter vers une cible et le cribler de jet de pierre. Comme vous l'aurez deviner la nature est une partie importante de vos pouvoirs, alors pour vous aider, la végétation vous offre le pouvoir de lancer un jet de poison très toxique pouvant tuer presque n'importe quoi en quelques minutes seulement. Les pouvoirs spéciaux sont très différent d'un élément a l'autre, La voix est l'une de celle-ci, vous pouvez en développant ce pouvoir crier des sons très perçant qui peuvent faire devenir sourd votre ennemie ou le déconcentrer quelques instants. La force en est une autre, vous pourrez soulever n'importe quoi. votre élément est le compagnon de l'élément eau''.

A mon tour maintenant s'exclamma Hermionne. " Les pouvoirs de l'élément Air sont très puissant pour celui ou celle qui la contrôle. L'élu peu créer des rafales de vents dévastateurs tout comme elle peut créer une légère brise rafraîchissante. L'Élue peut créer des cyclone qui aspire tout sur son passage. L'odorat sera votre puissance spéciale, vous pourrez sentir d'ou vient le danger ou sinon la cachette des suspects par leurs odeurs. La téléportation vous servira, vous pourrez vous déplacer a la vitesse de la lumière. Votre élément compagnon est le feu puisque le ciel donc le vent est directement relier au soleil, source de chaleur de l'élément feu.

C'est mon tour maintenant dit Draco prenant la parole. " Les pouvoirs de l'élément Eau sont axé sur l'eau source de vie, L'élue qui a ce pouvoir peut générer a lui seul des chutes d'eau sans avoir de sources près de lui. La chute d'eau très puissante peut écraser n'importe quoi. votre élément est celui qui contrôle la venue de la pluie. Votre pouvoir peut générer aussi la glace, forme solide de l'eau. niveau pouvoirs spéciaux vous êtes chanceux, le psychisme sera vôtre. La faculté d'entendre sera décupler puisque vous entenderez au travers des murs. Bref vous pourrez entendre les conversations que normalement l'oreille humaine ne percoit pas. Le compagnon de votre élément est l'élément Terre.

Intéressant! a moi maintenant poursuivi Ron. " Les pouvoirs de l'élément Feu sont de très puissants pouvoirs, Le feu source de chaleur peut créer a lui seul des coulés de magma en fusion pouvanyt faire fondre n'importe quoi, le magma peut surgir a n'importe quel endroit même dans les plus petites zones sans même déranger les régions et les villes autour. Votre pouvoir peut faire rayonner le soleil jusqu'a ce qu'il y ait de la canicule. Votre pouvoir est responsable de la clarté du jour. Maintenant vos pouvoirs spéciaux sont la vitesse, c'est a dire que vous pouvez courir a la vitesse de la lumière. Vous pouvez aussi voir a travers les obstacles (ce qu'on apelle la vision a rayons X). Votre compagnon élément est l'élément vent.

A ce que je peut voir nos livres sont a peut près fait de la même manière donc regarder dans votre tables des matières, j'ai découvert dans le mien qu'il y avait un chapitre sur les animaux magiques dit Hermionne.

tu as raison Hermionne, mon animal est le lion, regardez, a ce que je peut voir il nous montre comment faire pour l'invoquer afin qu'il nous aide ou encore comment se transformer s'autorisa a dire Harry.

Tu veux dire qu'on va avoir chacun un animagus? questionna Ron

En plein ç'a Ron, c'est super dit Harry. Mon amour, toi c'est quoi ton animal?

C'est un...QUOI? un dragon aquatique, c'est...c'est...Wow! dit Draco pleinement surpris

Un dragon aquatique? je ne comprend pas amour dit Harry

C'est simple mon Ryry, a la place de lancer du feu, il lance de l'eau dit avec un ton sensuel Draco

Ayoye! c'est super mon dragon aux yeux bleus et vous, Hermionne et Ron c'est quoi les vôtres

Moi c'est un cheval ailé, vous savez, comme pégase dans l'antiquité dit fièrement Hermionne

Euh...moi c'est un...attendez une minute...c'est la première fois que je vois cet animal...c'est un...Brasénix, un descendant mythique du phénix, sont nom vient du mot braise mélangé au mot phénix. Il est appelé ainsi parce que ses ailes sont constament entrain de brûler, ce qui entraîne une trainée de braise brûlante sur son passage. Finalement, j'suis super content de mon animal, j'pensait que j'allais avoir un animal plutôt merdique mais finalement ils sont tous trop cool ses animaux.

Bon maintenant allons au chapitre des pouvoirs d'équipe dit Hermionne

quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils finissent a peine de lire chacun des livres minutieusement...

TOC!TOC!TOC!

Entrez s'écria Harry

Ah! bonjour a vous tous, je vois que vous avez fini de lire les livres, c'est bien, a partir de maintenant c'est moi qui prendra en charge votre apprentissage. Enfin pas moi, mais un clone de moi, parce que voyez-vous a mon âge, je ne peut pas faire ce que je fesais quand j'avais 20 ans. donc se sera un double de moi a vingt ans qui s'occupera de vous, dit Dumbledore. Nous commencerons demain votre apprentissage, maintenant il est grand temp de rejoindre vos chambres pour la nuit. Bonne nuit mes enfants et a demain.

A demain professeur! dirent en coeur les 4 amis

Puis il se dirigèrent vers la petite table du salon ou un petit souper pour quatre les attendait, ensuite il allèrent chacun dans leurs chambres

Dans la chambre de Draco et Harry

Harry, je sais pas comment te dire ç'a

Dit moi-le tout simplement dit Harry pour le reconforter

J'ai envie qu'on fassent l'amour

Tu est sûr?

Oui Harry, je t'aime plus que tout et je ne veux plus attendre, j'ai eu envie de toi pendant toute la journée si tu savais

Maintenant je le sais, je t'aime mon amour et moi aussi j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi

Ils commencèrent donc a se déshabiller et a se caresser, une fois nu...

Harry?

Humm?

J'ai envie de te sentir en moi

T'en est sûr

Ç'a fait deux fois que tu pose la même question, oui j'en suis sûr sinon je ne te le proposerais même pas

Tout ce que tu veux mon amour

Harry qui embrassait le cou de Draco descendit sensuelleent sa langue le long du corp de son amour, arriver plus bas il agaça Draco en lui donnant des coups de langue sur le gland.

Harry, prend la dans ta bouche je t'en suppli

Tout de suite chéri

Harry engloutit donc la virilité de Draco, il le suça tranquillement, amoureusement, en fesant des mouvements de vas et viens avec sa main.

Harry, c'est bon, hummm, j'ai envie de te sucer la queue moi aussi

Ils se placèrent donc en soixante-neuf. chacun sucant le penis de l'autre. Au bout d'un moment alors que Harry s'affairait a préparer le trou de Draco en lui mettant deux, trois doigts...

Harry, j'y tient plus, pénètre-moi au plus vite, mon lion.

Grrrrr! tu vas voir, tu vas en crier de plaisir...

Harry prit donc sa colonne de chair et la présenta a l'entrée du trou de son âme soeur.

huuuu!...aye!...

Draco? ca va?

Oui vas y continu, je t'aime

Moi aussi dit Harry en continuant de pénétrer Draco

Au bout de quelques minutes, il entra complètement en lui, draco de son côté avait fini d'avoir mal, il criait de plaisir tout en bougeant sensuellement son bassin afin de mieux sentir Harry en lui.

Draco je sens que je vais bientôt jouir

Moi aussi alors vient en moi mon amour

Ahhh!Ahh!Ahh!Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Harry et Draco jouissèrent tout les deux en même, Harry se répandant en Draco et Draco en jouissant entre leurs deux torses

Draco je t'aime

Moi aussi Harry je t'aime

Draco?

Oui

Je sais que c'est un peu tôt, mais j'ai une question a te poser

Vas-y je t'écoute

Juste une minute avant il faut que je fasse quelque chose

Harry prit sa baguette et fit apparaître une joli petit boîte

Bon je me lance, Draco je sais que ç'a ne fait pas longtemps que l'on se connait mais je t'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte, Draco est ce que tu voudrais devenir mon époux?

Tu...tu..tu me demande en mariage

hummhumm fit Harry d'un signe de tête affirmatif

Harry, je, je, oui, oui Harry je le veux je t'aime, je veux t'épouser et devenir ton époux dit draco au bord des larmes a cause de l'émotion

Draco ouvrit la petite boîte que Harry lui offrit, elle renfermait comme vous pouvez le devinez les bagues de fiancailles.

Harry, ils sont magnifiques

Non, rien n'est plus magnifique que toi mon amour

Ohh! Harry, je t'aime serre-moi fort dans tes bras et dormons

Bonne nuit mon futur époux

Bonne nuit mon Ryry

Du coté de la chambre de Hermionne et Ron...

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

(Hermionne avait un léger mal de tête ce soir alors...Et puis de toute façon ils l'avaient déja fait dans une salle de classe qui ne servait plus le matin même avant de partir chercher Harry et Draco)

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, nos amis suivirent un entraînement intensif en vue de la bataille finale qui approchait bientôt, effectivement bien qu'il ne soit au courant de rien, Voldemort avait depuis quelques semaines resurgit de sa cachette en organisant des attaques meutrières a travers le monde sorcier. Le jour ''J'' arriva trop tôt au goût de nos amis

Le matin même dans les appartements de nos quatres amis...

Hermionne est ce que je pourrait te voir une minute, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose demanda Draco

Bien sûr je te suis dit Hermionne gentiment

Allons dans cette pièce

Dans la pièce...

Hermionne je sais que ç'a peut te paraître bizarre comme question mais est-ce que les hommes peuvent être enceint?

Dans le monde moldu non, mais dans le monde sorcier oui, j'ai déja lu un livre sur ce sujet, pourquoi cette question?

Euh! eh bien, normalement quand une femme est enceinte, elle est malade des fois le matin et elle a ensuite enve de manger n'importe quoi n'est ce pas?

Oui c'est exact

Eh bien j'ai été malade ce matin et j'ai manger comme un vrai porc au déjeuner

donc, tu crois que tu est enceint et que tu attend le bébé de Harry?

Euh oui! comment je peut le savoir

Tu t'adresse a la bonne personne, je connait la formule pour savoir si quelqu'un attend un enfant

Hermionne prononça une formule et quelques minutes plus tard, ils surent qu'effectivement Draco attendait un enfant de Harry

Je te félicite tu attend effectivement un enfant

Crois-tu que je devrais le dire a Harry?

Oui, je crois que c'est préférable

Quelques minutes plus tard dans le salon

Harry, Ron j'ai quelque chose a vous dire puisque Hermionne le sais déja, ç'a nous conserne moi et toi Harry. Bon voila, Harry je vais bientôt devenir ton époux, je t'aime de tout mon coeur et je sais que toi aussi, je le sais parce que j'en ai la preuve, voyez-vous j'attend un enfant Harry, je suis enceint de toi

Je vais devenir père? mais, mais comment? un homme ne peut pas tomber enceint?

Faux, répliqua Hermionne, dans le monde sorcier, les hommes peuvent tomber eux aussi enceint, mais c'est très rare, il faut que les deux personnes soit fortes magiquement et qu'ils s'aiment profondément.

Draco, je suis tellement heureux, c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu m'est fait, je t'aime et le fruit de notre amour grandit en toi c'est merveilleux. Ron te rend tu compte je vais devenir père dans quelques mois.

Je suis heureux pour vous, mais ne m'oubliez pas hein je veut être le parrain

Je ne t'oublierais pas soit en sûr, Hermionne veut-tu être la marraine demanda Harry

Oui avec joie, en passant puisque que nous sommes tous ici je vais moi aussi vous dire quelque chose

Nous t'écoutons ma belle dit amoureusement Ron

Bon voila, vous n'allez pas être les seuls a avoir un enfant

Ah oui? qui d'autre va en avoir un se demanda Draco

Moi

Quoi? dit Ron surpris

Oui Ron chéri, toi aussi tu vas devenir père

Oh Hermionne! je t'aime et je veux t'épouser, veux-tu devenir ma femme, je n'arrive pas a y croire je vais devenir père, as-tu été voir madame pomfresh?

Ron, arrête donc de t'inquiéter, tu est un vrai père poule, puis le bébé n'est même pas encore née, j'irais voir Pomfresh avec Draco tantôt avant de partir. Harry, Draco comme nous serons les parains marraines est ce que vous voulez vous aussi devenir les parains de notre bébé?

Nous acceptons avec joie Hermionne dit Draco

Une heure plus tard dans l'infirmerie

Bon voila c'est fini, félicitation miss Granger-Wesley vous attendez pas un mais deux enfants, des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. Vous Monsieur Malefoy-Potter vous attendez vous aussi des jumeaux, deux beaux garçons. Félicitations a vous deux et au deux pères. Vous pouvez aller quand même combattre le lord noir a condition de faire bien attention, bonne chance a vous quatre et que Merlin vous protège. Revenez-nous sains et saufs. Pour la suite quand tout cela sera fini venez me voir a chaque 2 semaines pour que je puisse regarder l'état de votre grossesse.

C'est ainsi qu'ils quittèrent l'infirmerie, ils se rendirent aux appartements ou Harry et Ron les attendait inquiet.

Alors? les bébés sont corrects?

Oui les bébés de Hermionnes et les miens vont bien merci dit Draco

Heu? Draco tu viens d'utiliser le pluriel, quand c'est ''un'' il faut utiliser le singulier

Oui, je sais, mais ce n'est pas une erreur ajouta Draco

Tu veux dire que vous êtes enceint(e) de jumeaux, jumelles dit Harry

Oui, Harry nous attendons deux beaux garçons dit fièrement Draco

Et nous Ron nous attendons aussi des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon

TOC!TOC!TOC! Bonjour a vous, je viens vous voir avant votre départ, alors comment aller vous ce matin?

Professeur Dumbledore nous avons une nouvelle qui risque de boulverser la vie de l'école dans les prochains mois a venir dit Hermionne

Allez-y je vous écoute miss Granger

Voila, moi et Draco sommes enceint(e)

Oh! je vois, donc félicitation a vous quatre et je tient a vous dire que je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour que l'accouchement se passe bien puisqu'elle se passera ici entre nos murs

Euh! professeur vous vous souvener que vous m'avez dit que les hommes pouvait tomber enceint dans notre monde en prenant une potion

Oui c'est exact Draco, pourquoi cette question?

Eh bien, je n'est pas pris la fameuse potion

C'est étrange, ce qui veut dire que votre amour et votre magie qui doivent être très puissante ont su créer la vie, je crois que je vais en parler avec l'infirmière

Professeur, j'ai un énorme service a vous demander, je n'en est pas parler aux autres mais je suis sûr que ç'a leur plairait

Vas-y Harry, quel est ta demande répondit Dumbledore

Eh bien voila, Draco j'aimerais que l'on se marie ici et se serais amusant si Hermionne et Ron vous fesiez pareil en même temps que nous

Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée Harry, quand pensez vous professeur? se demanda Hermionne

Je n'est rien contre, il faudrait seulement que j'en parle aux professeurs pour voir si ils sont d'accord, nous en parlerons dès notre retour. Vraiment qu'elle joie, dans quelques mois nous allons avoir dans l'école quatre beaux bébés, ce qui emmènera beaucoup de joie dans l'école et dans vos familles respectives.

Euh professeur comment savez-vous que nous attendons des jumeaux?

C'est une chose que je peut sentir...comme un présage si vous voulez...Je vous laisse donc vous préparer et rendez-vous dans le hall d'entré dans quelques minutes, nous ne partirons pas tant que tout le monde ne sera pas prêt. Comme dise les moldus bien que ce n'est pas convenable de dire de tel chose a mon âge, je vous dit merde...dit malicieusement Dumbledore en sortant de l'appartement

Est ce que j'ai bien entendu? il a bien dit merde? demanda Draco

Euh oui! sacrez Dumbledore, il nous étonnera toujours! dit Ron

Bon aller, allons enfilez les fameuse combinaisons de cuir que Dumbledore nous a fourni, après allons-y dit Harry pour encourager les autres

Quelques minutes plus tard dans le Hall d'entrée, tout les membres de l'AD (l'armée de Dumbledore) et tout les membres de l'ordre du phénix était présent, Dumbledore et Mcgonnagal s'affairait a donner les dernières consignes aux gens présent

Bon voila mon plan, très chers collèges, quand nous y serons rendu nous formerons une barrière protégeant Harry, Draco, Ron et Hermionne. Nous attaquerons les mangemorts essayant d'en abbatre le plus possibles, ensuite ils affronteront Voldemort a quatre, comme je le prévois, Voldemort se moquera d'eux et de monsieur Potter. ils en profiterons donc pour lancer des sorts et utiliser leurs nouveaux pouvoirs. Des questions?

Qu'advient-il des élèves plus jeunes qui fréquentent l'école?

Ils soigneront les blessées de l'attaque, d'autres questions? c'est tout donc nous pouvons y aller et une dernière chose croyez toujours en la force, pensez qu'après le monde magique sera débarasser définitivement du seigneur des ténèbres.

Fin du chapitre 4


	5. grâce a ton journal chapitre 5

**Grâce a ton journal intime

* * *

**

**disclaimer:** Harry Potter et tout ses personnages appartiennent a J.K. Rowling qui a eu la géniale idée de le créer lui et son monde magique, J.K. Rowling nous fait plonger littéralement dans ce monde sorcier grâce a sa merveilleuse plume, elle nous fait voyager dans cet univers depuis 5 tome et bientôt un sixième (Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé). J'ai hâte juste a y penser !. Bref, tout appartient a J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire que je vais vous présenter.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Love Draco Malefoy: **Et que tu est chanceuse, parce que justement voici la suite, bonne lecture a toi

**Vert émeraude:** Aucun danger de mort je te rassure, de toute façon, je n'aime pas les histoires qui finnissent mal, ç'a me met toujours en cr...Bref! je te laisse imaginer

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

C'est en cette très belle journée que l'affrontement final arriva enfin, Les habitants de la ville avait fuit de peur puisqu'il avait été avertit quelques heures a l'avance qu'une attaque des mangemorts surviendrait. Quelqu'un qui aurait regarder cette scène l'aurait trouver bizarre, puisque le terrain de combat ressemblait drôlement a un jeux d'échec géant, d'un côté il y avait des pions noirs (les méchants mangemorts) avec pour roi Voldemort et de l'autre il y avait les combattants de la lumière avec en tête Dumbledore en guise de Roi. Comme dans tout jeux d'échecs il y aurait a coup sûr des morts...

Alors vieux fou, vous pensez toujours que vous aller gagner cette bataille?

J'en suis plus que sûr Tom, vois-tu, j'ai plus que confiance en mes combattants

Et la bataille commença. Les sorts jaillissaient de partout, mangemorts et aurors se battait durement, des gens mourrait de chaque côté.

Lucius!

Rogue! tu est un traîte et tu vas mourrir pour cela

une bataille s'engaga entre Rogue et Lucius pour savoir lequel était le plus fort, les deux se lancaient des sorts de plus en plus douloureux, Draco qui passait par la décida de se venger en utilisant son pouvoir pour le congeler quelques secondes afin d'aider Rogue a tuer son père. Lucius surpris resta quelques instants dur comme de la glace et Rogue en profita pour lancer un...

Avada Kadavra

Le bras droit de Voldy mourrut donc dans d'affreuses souffrances...

Tout autour la bataille fesait rage, nos amis combattait les mangemorts et grâce a leurs nouveaux pouvoirs en tuait plus d'un. En effet Harry avait utiliser tremblement de terre pour déstabiliser un mangemort et il l'avait tuer ensuite. Un autre mourrut en étant écraser par une pluie de rochers. Un mangemort essaya en vain de l'attaquer par derrière, mais en vain, il avala une boule de poison toxique que Harry mis dans sa bouche après lui avoir donner un coup de poing qui le fit s'éffrondrer contre un mur. Ron lui s'amusait comme un fou, il calcinait tout ceux qui osait l'approcher. Draco lui utilisait principalement son pouvoir de galce l'un de ses préférés. Hermionne elle s'amusait a créer des tourbillons qui aspirait les mangemorts, les propulsait dans les airs et ensuite il retombait au sol mort. Voldemort avait prévu le coup, donc, tout ses mangemorts était présent. Alors nos quatre amis décidèrent de faire appel a leur animaux.

Pouvoirs de l'élément Feu j'apelle Brasénix l'oiseau de feu

Pouvoirs de l'élément Air j'apelle Pégase le cheval ailé

Pouvoirs de l'élément Eau j'apelle Draqua le dragon aquatique

Pouvoirs de l'élément Terre j'apelle Simba le Lion sacré

Brasénix et Pégase arrivèrent du ciel tandis que Simba et Draqua arrivèrent par voie terrestre. Les quatres animaux aidèrent beaucoup nos amis dans leur bataille. voldemort était fou de rage

Mais qu'est que c'est que cela? tuer ses animaux bande d'incapables! bande d'imbéciles!

Finalement au bout d'une quizaine de minutes les animaux blessés et a bout de force retournèrent d'oû ils venaient. Ils avaient emplement aider l'armée de la lumière. Ils ne restait maintenant que quelques mangemorts, rien de bien compliqué.

Harry Potter, mais quel surprise de te voir ici en compagnie de tes amis, alors tu ne peut plus te battre tout seul maintenant?

Non effectivement Tom Moi et mes amis nous traivaillons en équipe maintenant, d'ailleurs nous te défions nous quatre

Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah!Ah! vous croyez vraiment que vous aller réussir a me battre, vous quatre, laisser-moi rire

Tu dois surement te demander comment ses animaux sont venus tantôt n'est ce pas demanda Harry

Exact Potter, ç'a doit être encore un coup de Dumby le vieux fou

Voyez-vous, la différence entre vous et lui c'est que lui au moins il croit en nous, sinon il ne nous aurait pas fait cadeau du pouvoir des quatres éléments

Le pouvoir des quatres éléments, décidement moi qui pensait que ce n'était qu'une légende...même avec ses pouvoirs que vous posséder j'arriverait quand même a vous tuer

C'est ce que nous verrons...Tom

Avant de commencer le combat j'ai une surprise pour vous...

Voldemort fit apparaître entre ses bras Narcissa Malefoy, la mère de Draco qui lui donnait de l'affection quand Lucius n'était pas la

Alors traîtresse, un mot a dire a ton fils avant de mourir...

Maman?

Je vous explique, j'ai découvert que Narcissa était une espionne pour le compte de l'ordre du phénix, mais avant qu'elle ne s'enfuit je l'est fait prisionière pour pouvoir la tuer devant vous tous...Alors parle Narcissa...

Tuer-moi face serpent si ç'a peut vous faire plaisir, vous n'êtes qu'un sadique personnage qui ne fait que tuer des pauvres gens innocent. Tuer-moi mais laisser mon fils et ses amis tranquille...

Je vais me faire un plaisir de vous tuer personellement ma chère, mais malheureusement je ne peut accepter cotre requête, après vous avoir tuer je tuerais ses quatres personnes qui sont devant vous

Sauf si nous intervenons cria de frustration Draco

Ron fit venir a lui les rayons du soleil ce qui aveugla Voldy pendant ce temp, Draco lui utilisa son pouvoir psychique pour ôter les bras (ou ce qu'il en reste parce c'est pas mal de la charogne!) de voldy autour de madame Malefoy. Tom qui s'en rendit compte essaya de toute ses forces de se concentrer pour garder les bras autour de sa prisionière mais Harry lança un cri perçant, il lâcha donc Narcissa et se boucha les oreilles. Hermionne en profita pour prendre Narcissa par le bras et se téléporta avec elle a Pouddlard. Arriver, elle l'emmena a l'infirmerie

Merci miss quel votre nom?

Granger, Hermionne Granger

Merci, maintenant laisser-moi et aller rejoindre les autres ils ont besoin de vous

Oui madame Malefoy

Pendant ce temps, Voldemort qui avait repris ses esprits lancait des sorts sur nos amis qui les évitait de peu. Hermionne revenu il lancèrent un sortilège de protection sur eux. Le bouclier faiblissant, nos amis décidèrent de lancer l'ultime sort mélangé avec les pouvoirs des quatres éléments, l'avada Kadavra risquait de faire disparaître a jamais Voldemort. Ils invoquèrent chacun le pouvoir de leur élément et ils dirent en coeur

AVADA KADAVRA

un immense flux magique se précipita sur Voldemort qui n'eut pas le temps de se protéger, le détruisant a jamais lui et la menace qui pesait sur le monde sorcier.Peu après ce sortilège nos amis s'éffondrèrent, ils avait dépenser toutes leurs dernières forces dans l'ultime sortilège de mort. Les mangemort restant, ayant vu la mort de leur maître s'aggenouillèrent devant l'armée de la lumière, ils furent ensuite emmener a la prison d'Azkaban en attendant leur jugement. nos amis sans connaissance furent rammenner a Pouddlard a l'infirmerie.

Mon dieu mon fils que lui arrive-t'il?

Rien de grave rassurez-vous Narcissa, ils ont tous besoin de reprendre de l'énergie, ils ont utilisés toute leur force magique dans l'ultime sortilège

Merci merlin, puis-je rester a leurs chevets?

Bien sûr, je vais aller de ce pas avertir madame Wesley que son fils et ses compagnons sont a l'infirmerie et qu'il vont tous bien

Merci Albus

Ce n'est rien très chère

Albus partit donc avertir Molly Wesley qui entra quelques minutes plus tard très inquiète dans l'infirmerie...

Oh mon dieu mes pauvres enfants, vont-il bien? demanda Molly

Oui, ils ont seulement besoin de reprendre des forces lui répondit gentiment Narcissa

Est-ce vous la mère de Draco? Narcissa Malefoy c'est cela?

Oui c'est exact c'est bien moi enchantée et vous vous êtes madame Wesley?

Oui Molly Wesley, je suis enchantée moi aussi de faire votre connaissance, que faites vous pendant l'été?

Maintenant que Lucius est mort je vais pouvoir profiter de la vie avec mon fils, alors je vais essayer de passer le plus de temps possible avec lui

Je vous invite a venir chez-nous cet été, pour un souper, vous et votre fils

J'accepte l'invitation et je vous invite vous aussi, vous et votre famille a venir au manoir, il est assez grand et un peu de vie a l'intérieur ne ferais pas de tort...

J'accepte aussi Narcissa

Quelques heures plus tard nos amis se réveillèrent tous...

Ah mes chéries comment aller-vous?

Bien maman, mais tu nous étouffent dit Ron

Oh désolé, j'était tellement inquiète...

Euh madame pomfresh?

Oui miss Granger?

Est ce que vous savez-quoi vont bien?

Ils vont bien tout les quatres, je vous laisse maintenant l'annoncer a vos mères

L'infirmière partit...

Euh! Draco mon chérie, de quoi voulait t'elle parler? demanda Narcissa

Même question pour toi Hermionne demanda Molly

Euh! voila maman assis-toi parce que ç'a risque de te faire un choc

D'accord, voila je t'écoute

Bien voila moi et Harry nous sommes ensemble dit Draco en prenant la main de Harry

Oh! mais c'est merveilleux je suis contente pour vous, enchanté de faire ta connaissance Harry

Moi aussi madame Malefoy

Allons donc, appelle-moi Narcissa maintenant

D'accord mad...euh Narcissa

Bon je continu?

Oui bien sûr nous t'écoutons dit Molly qui écoutait les explications

Harry et moi nous allons aussi nous marier, nous avons choisi de nous marier ici

Oh mon Draco chéri je suis tellement contente, tu as su trouver le bonheur auprès de Harry. Harry je te remercie de rendre heureux mon fils pour cela je t'aime deja et je te considère comme mon autre fils

Maman je n'est pas fini...promet-moi de ne pas te fâcher...

Pourquoi serais-je fâcher?

Bien voila, j'attend des bébés, des jumeaux...

QUOI? répétèrent ensemble Narcissa et Molly

Vous avez bien entendu

Mais...mais...mais...mais, oh Draco comment pouvait-tu penser une seule seconde que je serais fâcher, donner la vie est la plus belle chose qui existre sur terre, j'arrive pas a y croire je vais devenir grand-maman, dans mes bras mes chéries, avez vous trouver une maison ou habiter? comment aller vous les appeller? connaisser-vous les sexes des bébés?

Maman calme-toi, premièrement pour la maison j'avais penser habiter au manoir avec toi et Harry parce que je ne veut pas te laisser seul, pour les noms nous ne savons pas encore et pour les sexes nous les connaissons déja, nous attendons deux garçons

Molly qui pleurait de joie elle aussi sera dans ses bras Draco et Harry

Je suis contente pour vous! j'en suis jalouse! bon maintenant Hermionne et Ron les explications svp!

Maman, moi et Hermionne nous allons nous aussi nous marier ici en même temps que Harry et Draco et nous allons avoir nous aussi des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon.

Sous le coup de l'émotion Molly tomba sans connaissance, Narcissa se précipita sur elle et la fit reprendre conscience

Molly? comment aller-vous? combien de doigt vous voyez?

Euh seize?

C'est a peu près cela, venez assisez-vous ici je vais chercher un verre d'eau

Euh! maman ç'a va? oui mon chérie, je suis tellement contente que j'en ai perdu connaissance!

Tenez votre verre d'eau

Merci Narcissa, comme cela je vais aussi devenir grand-mère, j'ai déja hâte de les voirs...Bon, il se fait tard alors nous allons partir pour vous permettre de dormir, bonne nuit mes chéries

Molly et Narcissa embrasèrent nos quatres héros et partirèrent...

Le lendemain matin a leur réveil, ils eurent toute une surprise...autour d'eux il y avait plusieurs personnes: La famille Wesley au grand complet, Narcissa, les professeurs de l'école, quelques membres de l'ordre de phénix et j'en passe. Dumbledore arriva peu de temps après, il tenait dans ses mains un exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier.

Monsieur Potter, Malefoy, Wesley et miss Granger je tenais a vous dire que je suis fier de vous et que tout les gens présent sont venu pour vous le dire également. Je tient dans les mains un exemplaire du journal que j'aimerais vous montrer, regarder

A la une du journal, il y avait la nouvelle du jour, la mort définitive de Voldemort et il y avait une photo des quatres héros du monde sorcier, eux. Hermionne prit l'exemplaire du journal et le parcourut.

Il ne disent que du bien de nous, ils nous louangent...c'est presque un miracle, après avoir traité Harry méchamment ses dernières années en racontant des choses fausses sur lui, ils s'excusent, il y a même une courte lettre d'excuse, adressé a toi Harry par Rita Skeeter, elle nous félicitent et nous appèlent les 4 héros du monde sorcier, j'suis sûr qu'elle était rouge de rage quand elle a écrit cette lettre...ç'a lui apprendra a ce moquer de toi Harry.

Je suis content d'être a la une du journal et pour une fois je la partage avec mes amis et mon amour...Je prédit que dans les prochains mois nous allons faire la une du journal plus d'une fois, bon, c'est pas vraiment une prédiction puisque c'est prévu mais bon...Dit Harry mystérieusement

Ce que Harry essaie de vous dire c'est que nous avons tout les quatres une nouvelle a vous annoncer...rajouta Draco

Oui premièrement si vous ne l'avez pas deviné, je suis avec Draco, je l'aime et c'est réciproque...dit Harry en tenant la main et regardant Draco dans les yeux

...Harry et moi nous avons décidé de s'unir, de nous marier et nous avons décidé de le faire a Pouddlard dévoila Draco

Hermionne continu...demanda Harry

Ron et moi voulons faire la même chose en même temps que Harry et Draco ici a Pouddlard...

Les gens présent se mirent a applaudir quand soudain Ron se mit parler

Mais ce n'est pas tout...

Alors tout le monde se tut et écouta

En effet, j'aimerais annoncer a la famille Wesley qu'elle risque de s'aggrandir, je suis enceinte de deux jumeaux, une fille et un garçon annonca Hermionne

Un instant ne crier pas de joie tout de suite, ce n'est pas fini...rajouta Draco

Draco et moi formeront d'ici quelques mois une famille complète, ce que je veut dire c'est que mon amour ici présent est lui aussi enceint de jumeaux et chose étonnante, il n'as pris de potion de grossesse. Ce sera deux garçons.

Et la, toute la foule se mit a applaudir les futurs mariés et parents...

Quand voulez-vous vous marier demanda Narcissa

Nous pensions dans les prochaines semaines pourquoi maman?

Euh! et bien je me propose de tout organiser, se sera les mariages du siècles dit Narcissa toute heureuse

je me propose de vous aider dit gemtiment Molly

oh! merci Molly, nous allons avoir un plaisir fou je le sent a préparer ce mariage rajouta joyeusement Narcissa

Quelques semaines plus tard...

Molly, je suis tellement nerveuse et pourtant ce n'est pas moi qui se marie, regarder je ne tient presque plus sur mes deux jambes, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont me lâcher

Narcissa, calmez-vous, tout va bien se passer, nous avons tout vérifier ce matin, il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter

Vous avez raison, après tout c'est l'un des plus beau moment de ma vie, il faut que je me calme...dit-elle nerveusement

du coté de Harry et Ron

Alors mon Ron, prêt pour le grand jour?

J'suis prêt, je suis juste nerveux, j'en tremble

Dit toi que Hermionne t'aime et que aussi tu l'aime et tout ira bien

Toi tu n'est pas nerveux

Non, je suis juste impatient, j'ai vécu trop de choses horribles dans ma vie, alors je profite de ce moment parce que c'est vraiment l'un des plus heureux jour de ma vie

du coté de Hermionne et Draco

Hermionne tu est vraiment belle dans cette robe

Merci Draco, toi aussi tu est beau dans cet habit je suis sûr que Harry vas l'aimer

Alors Mionne, tu est prête a te marier?

Plus que prête,j'aime Ron de tout mon coeur et je veux passer tout les jours de mon existence avec lui

Je te comprend, moi aussi j'aime Harry du plus profond de mon âme et avec les enfants qui grandissent en moi, je l'aime encore plus

J'ai hâte d'accoucher, de les prendre dans mes bras et de les nourrir

As-tu penser a des noms toi?

oui j'avoue, mais je veut en parler avec Ron avant d'en choisir un

Moi et Harry nous avons penser a des noms venat de la mythologie

C'est une bonne idée je doit dire...

Mes enfants, c'est l'heure dit Narcissa qui venait d'arriver

La cérémonie débuta. Ron et Harry était a l'hôtel et ils attendaient l'entrée de leurs futurs compagnons de vie. les invités était assis sagement, Dumbledore lui attendais debout devant l'assemblée, c'est lui qui unira les deux couples, Molly et Narcissa elle, était assise l'une a côté de l'autre et regardant tout autour pour voir si elles avait oublier quelque chose. Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent et laissèrent passer les demoiselles d'honneurs et ensuite les deux personnes les plus attendus, Hermionne et Draco s'avancèrent se tenant par le bras l'un l'autre, tout les deux était resplendissant de bonheur, a leur entré tout le monde s'était levé et les regardait avec admiration certains se disant que les mariés avait beaucoup de chance.

Bonjour amis, professeurs et élèves, nous sommes réunnis en cette belle journée pour unir la destinée de ses quatres personnes, si quelqu'un a quelque chose contre ses unions qu'ils se lèvent et qu'ils parlent ou qu'ils se taisent a tout jamais...Bon, commençons, Hermionne Granger voulez vous prendre pour époux Ronald Wesley ici présent, jurer vous de l'aimer éternellement, tout les jours de votre vie et d'unir a jamais vos destinés?

Oui je le veux

Ronald Wesley voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Hermionne Granger ici présente, jurer vous de l'aimer éternellement, tout les jours de votre vie et d'unir a jamais vos destinés?

Oui je le veux

Ron et Hermionne se passèrent chacun leur tour la bague au doigt, dumbledore pour sceller leur union prononça la formule magique qui uni deux être a tout jamais dans le monde sorcier. Puis ce fut le tour de Harry et Draco

Harry Potter voulez vous prendre pour époux Draco Malefoy ici présent, jurer vous de l'aimer tout les jours de votre vie et d'unir a jamais vos destinés?

Oui je le veux

Draco Malefoy voulez-vous prendre pour époux Harry Potter ici présent, jurer vous de l'aimer éternellement tout les jours de votre vie et d'unir vos destinés a tout jamais?

Oui je le veux

Harry et Draco firent la même chose que Hermionne et Ron, ensuite Dumbledore prononça la formule magique et ajouta...

Avec les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés je vous déclare unis a tout jamais, mesdames et monsieurs faites un chaleureux acceuil aux monsieurs Potter-Malefoy et a madame et monsieur Wesley. Messieurs vous pouvez embrasser votre partenaire

Les mariés s'embrassèrent sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée et sous les pleurs de joie de Narcissa et Molly...

Suivit ensuite la réception qui fut grandiose, les mariés ne manquèrent pas de féliciter les organisatrices. Après les grandes réjouissances, nos amis partirent en voyage de noces. Une semaine après, ils était tous en forme et reprirent leurs cours.

Quelques mois plus tard... 

Hermionne et Draco gardait le lit depuis un bout de temps, la grossesse devait arriver a terme bientôt alors ils gardait le lit a l'infirmerie, Hermionne et Draco discuttait et travaillait quand même leurs matières scolaires, cependant ce matin la, ils eurent un brutal réveil...

Oh!Oh!

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Draco?

je crois que je pert mes eaux

Euh! Hermionne ç'a va? tu fait une drôle de tête!

Je crois que moi aussi je les perts

MADAME POMFRESH?

Qu'il y a t'il? demanda l'infirmière qui était rentrer en courant

Hermionne et moi nous commencons le travail

Merlin! je vais faire venir vos époux et je vais de ce pas demander au professeur rogue de m'aider...je revient tout de suite

Quelques minutes plus tard...

Draco? ç'a va? dirent en coeur Narcissa et Harry

Oui mon Ryry, oui maman, pour l'instant c'est plus ou moins douloureux, ç'a m'étonne que les profs vous aient laissés sortir de la classe

A vrai dire Draco, tout les professeurs sont dans la grande salle avec les élèves ils attendent la naissance de nos enfants

Vraiment?

Oui je te le jure, nous étions dans la classe de potions quand madame Pomfresh est venu avertir Rogue qu'elle avait besoin d'aide a l'infirmerie pour l'accouchement alors Rogue a dit a tout ses élèves d'aller dans la grande salle et d'attendre les autres profs et élèves.

...Euh! Harry? va avertir Rogue que les bébés commencent a sortir

Oui tout de suite...

De son côté Hermionne commencait déja a forcer et a crier des choses crus...

Mionne, calme-toi je suis la, respire, expire profondément

tu peux bien parler RON WESLEY, c'est pas toi qui ACCOUCHE alors LA FERME!

Chérie calme-toi et pousse, les bébés sont quasiment la

Oui c'est cela poussez, respirez comme il faut, je vois la tête d'un bébé

Pour vrai?

Oui chérie, je la vois moi aussi, aller mon amour un dernier effort

C'est Ç'A que J'FAIS...iiiiiiiiiiiiiii

OOuiiiiiieeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnnnn !

c'est un garçon, félicitation, le deuxième maintenant, attention vous êtes prête?

Oui...disait-elle a boutde souffle

Forcez, c'est beau encore un peu, c'est cela, la tête est presque sortit, poussez encore un peu...

OOuuuiiiieeeeennnnnnnnnnnnn!

Bravo! c'est une magnifique fille

Après avoir coupé les cordons, les deux nouveaux-nés furent confiés a leurs parents

Hermionne, je t'aime ma chérie, tu nous as donner deux beaux bébés

Moi aussi je t'aime Ron chéri

Regarde Ron ils ont tout les deux ta couleur de cheveux

Mais regarde ma chérie il te ressemble

Mon amour, il ressemble tout les deux a nous

Je vous laisse en famille, je vais aider le professeur Severus, pendant ce temps pourquoi ne pas choisir les noms de vos enfants

Merci pour tout madame Pomfresh

C'est un plaisir, maintenant excusez-moi

Du côté de Draco

Harry reste près de moi stp

Draco je n'est pas l'intention d'aller ailleurs je veux vivre cet instant merveilleux avec toi

Merci Harry, je t'aime tu sais

Oui, moi aussi mon amour

Prêt Draco? demanda Severus

Oui

Alors commence a donner des poussés comme si tu allais a la toilette---

uuuurrrrrrggggghhhhh!

Encore un coup

Continu mon amour c'est beau

uuuuurrrrrggggghhhhhh!

Je vois une tête, pousse encore

UUUUUUURRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!

OOOOOUUUUIIIIEEEEENNNNN!

C'est un beau garçon en parfaite santé,madame Pomfresh tenez, occuppez-vous en

Le deuxième arrive Draco, prêt pour le second round?

Oui Severus..uuuurrrrggggghhhhh!

Encore

Uuuuurrrrggggghhhhh!

C'est cela encore un peu

UUuuuurrrrrgggghhhh!

Forcez encore plus

UUUrrrrrrggggghhhhh!

Un dernier coup

UUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

OOOOOUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEENNNN!

Pomfresh nettoya les bébés et les donna aux heureux parents

Comme ils sont beaux, je suis si contente de vous mes chéries, je vous laisse, je vais aller avertir toute l'école que je suis enfin grand-mère et faire venir Molly pour qu'elle voit ses petits-enfants

A plus tard maman dirent en coeur Harry et Draco

Draco comment te sens-tu?

Bien, je suis heureux, j'ai mon chérie a côté de moi, mes deux petis amours, que demander de plus!

Je suis content que tu sois heureux, regarde comment-ils sont beaux, ils ont tes cheveux et ton menton

Ils ont de magnifiques yeux, ils sont vert émeraude comme les tient et regarde ils ont ton joli petit nez

Oui c'est vrai, tu as raison, bref! je les aime comme je t'aime

C'est vrai qu'ils sont beaux hein! as-tu penser a des noms?

J'en ai un, que pense-tu de Marcus

J'aime bien et pour lui que pense-tu de Phébus

Hum! Phébus Potter-Malefoy et Marcus Potter-Malefoy ç'a sonne bien tu trouve pas

Oui j'adore, alors lui ce sera Phébus et lui se sera Marcus

Du côté de Ron et Hermionne...

Mes amours, alors Hermionne l'accouchement pas trop difficile

Moyen, un peu douloureux mais après ont est tellement heureuse de tenir nos enfants qu'on s'en fout pas mal après

Ils sont magnifiques, avez-vous choisi les noms

Oui dit Ron qui tenait sa fille dans les bras, maman je te présente Ariane Wesley

Et moi je vous présente Thomas Wesley

Venez allons voir Harry et Draco, ils ont eu leurs enfants eux aussi

Ont te suis maman

Hermionne, Ron dit Harry content de les voirs

Ont tenais a venir vous voir vous et les bébés et vous présenter les notres

Oh! regarde Harry la joli petite fille comment s'appelle-t'elle? demanda Draco

Elle s'appelle Ariane dit Ron

Et votre petit garçon? comment s'appelle-t'il? demanda Harry

Thomas dit Hermionne

A notre tour maintenant, dit Draco, je vous présente Phébus Potter-Malefoy

Et voici Marcus Potter-Malefoy compléta Harry

Après avoir été présenté leurs bébés a leurs amis, familles et professeurs dans la grande salle, nos amis retournèrent dans leur appartement se reposer. Le lendemain ont pu lire dans la gazette que les bébés tant attendu était nés. A la fin de l'année scolaire Harry et Draco s'installèrent au manoir avec Narcissa. Hermionne et Ron eux achetèrent le manoir a côté du manoir Malefoy pour être tout près de leur ami. Pendant l'été Narcissa, Harry et Draco invitèrent Molly et la famille Wesley au manoir, ce fut un été extraordinaire. Cette année-la Harry fêta sa fête entouré de son mari, ses enfants, ses amis, il eu le meilleur anniversaire de sa vie.

Fin du chapitre 5

Non ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, c'est l'avant dernier, le prochain chapitre je vous réserve une petite surprise qui je l'espère vous plaira. 


	6. grâce a ton journal chapitre 6

**Grâce a ton journal intime**

**disclaimer:** Harry Potter et tout ses personnages appartiennent a J.K. Rowling qui a eu la géniale idée de le créer lui et son monde magique, J.K. Rowling nous fait plonger littéralement dans ce monde sorcier grâce a sa merveilleuse plume, elle nous fait voyager dans cet univers depuis 5 tome et bientôt un sixième (Harry Potter et le prince de sang mêlé). J'ai hâte juste a y penser !. Bref, tout appartient a J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire que je vais vous présenter.

**Reviews:**

gaelle gryffondor: juste un mot merci!

Sahada: Merci pour ton commentaire, seulement ç'a ne m'aide pas vraiment, qu'est ce qu'il ne te plait pas dans les chapitres suivants?

zaika: merci pour ton commentaire, je te souhaite bonne lecture

Vert émeraude: Et bien voila la surprise...

Etenia: Euh les Witch est ce que c'est l'émission "charmed"? ç'a se peut effecyivement que ç'a ressemble a l'émission. C'est juste que j'aime tout ce qui touche a la mythologie grecque et latine, les éléments et tout cela...

Note de l'auteur: Voila le chapitre surprise j'espère qu'il vous plaira...

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Comme toute les années, la famille Potter-Malefoy ainsi que la famille Wesley se réunisssait, bien qu'ils se voyait plus que souvent, ils aimaient plus que tout partager un repas autour de l'immense table du manoir Malefoy. Pour eux ses moments était sacrés. Chaque rencontres était l'occasion pour chaque membres des deux familles de discutter de leurs vies, de leurs avenirs et de leurs passés. Les enfants des deux familles aimaient entendre les récits des nombreuses aventures que leurs parents avait vécus quand ils allait a Pouddlard. Allons donc les rejoindre pour que je puisse vous présenter chaques membres des deux familles. Tout d'abord les parents des deux familles: Harry Potter, le survivant, maintenant appellé "l'un des quatres grands sauveurs". A ses cotés, l'amour de sa vie avec qui il partage sa vie depuis 18 ans, Draco Malefoy. Ensuite, il y a Hermionne Granger, plus belle que jamais, attendant un autre enfant ensuite il y a son mari, Ron Wesley qui est plus qu'heureux d'être prochainemment le père d'un autre enfant. A la suite des parents, il y a grand-mère Narcissa, heureuse d'être entourée de si beaux enfants, a côté d'elle il y a Severus Rogue, le professeur de potion de Pourddlard qui est devenu étrangement depuis quelques années, moins sévère qu'il l'était. En fait c'est grâce a Narcissa Malefoy, ils sont ensemble depuis quelques années déja. Les enfants maintenant; Commencons par les jumeaux de la famille Potter-Malefoy, Tout d'abord, il y a Marcus, le "sportif" de la famille, qui comme ses deux pères adore jouer au Quidditch, a quelle position? Attrapeur voyons, son frère jumeau, Phébus lui est tout le contraire de son frère, c'est l'intello de la famille, il lit tout, sait tout et est très intelligent, tout deux ont les cheveux blonds de Draco, l'un les portes long, attaché a l'aide d'un ruban tandis que l'autre les préfères courts avec des petites mèches tombant sur son front. Les deux ont cependant les beaux yeux verts émeraude que Harry possède et on 18 ans. Les jumeaux de la famille Wesley maintenant: Ariane, passionné de littérature comme sa mère, elle adore faire des jeux de mots et n'as pas la langue dans sa poche, elle a tendance a dire tout haut ce qu'elle pense. Son frère, Thomas, est le petit comique de la famille, il est maladroit et fait rire tout le monde par ses gaffes et a aussi tendance a se mettre les pieds dans les plats. Tout les deux ont l'éternelle cheveulure rousse des Wesley mais ont les yeux noisettes de leur mère et ont 18 ans tout comme Marcus et Phébus. Ensuite les autres jumeaux de la famille Potter-Malefoy: Tout deux ont 17 ans, ont les cheveux bruns de Harry mais ont les sublimes yeux bleu saphir de Draco. L'un se prénomme Ulysse, il aime peindre, dessinner tandis que son frère Hélios prèfère jouer de la musique, il sait jouer de multiples instruments tel que le piano, le violon. Ce sont deux grands sensibles. Ensuite de la famille Wesley l'autre paire de jumeaux ayant aussi 17 ans, Sharron et Seth. Sharron, une joli fille au yeux bruns et aux cheveux bruns-roux adore chanter, elle accompagne souvent en chant Hélios, tout le temps joyeuse et souriante, elle répand la joie autour d'elle. Son frère Seth qui lui aussi a les cheveux bruns roux et les yeux bruns, est considérer auprès de la famille comme étant celui qui aime aider les autres en les écoutant, il est un très bon confident sur qui ont peut toujours compter, mais malheureusement ont dit aussi qu'il pense plus souvent aux autres qu'a lui même.

Alors mes enfants, qu'avez vous appris de nouveau a Pouddlard cette année? Demanda Narcissa

Grand-père Dumbledore as dit a tout les élèves que ceux qui voulait pouvait devenir animagus en suivant un cours spécial, la seule condition était que nous devions nous débarasser d'un cours, alors nous avons tous choisi de ne plus suivre le cours de divination avec la vieille folle de trelawney. Dit Ariane

Bien que je la trouve folle moi aussi surveille ton language Ariane dit Ron

Avez vous réussi votre cours demanda Harry

Nous avons tous réussi notre cours, Phébus y est arriver plus tôt que nous tous et as décider de suivre un autre cours ensuite.

Ah oui! Dit Draco, quel cours as-tu décider de prendre Phébus?

A vrai dire, il n'y en avait plus alors a la place d'un cours j'ai eu rendez-vous avec grand-père plusieurs fois par semaine, nous avons parler de beaucoup de choses, il aimerait que j'enseigne a Pouddlard comme Hermionne.

Ç'a te fait plaisir au moins? Demanda Harry

Bien sûr, j'adore Pouddlard et j'adorerais plus que tout y enseigner, seulement je ne sais pas qu'elle matière, je suis bon dans tout alors...

Tu as tout l'été pour te décider alors prend ton temps le rassura Hermionne et je t'aiderais rendu a Pouddlard

Merci Tante Hermionne

Ç'a me fait plaisir Phébus

Pour en revenir aux animagus j'aimerais savoir vous avez eu quel animal demanda Ron

Oui, faites nous une démonstration rajouta Narcissa

D'accord, nous allons chacun notre tour, leur montrer, qui veux commencer demanda Marcus?

Je vais commencer, dit Phébus en se levant de sa chaise et en se placant au milieu de la pièce, il ferma les yeux et se concentra, quelques secondes plus tard se tenait devant toute la famille, un superbe loup artique au poil aussi blanc que la neige et aux yeux aussi vert qu'un émeraude.

C'est la première fois que je vois un loup blanc comme animagus dit Narcissa

Oui, il est magnifique dit Thomas rêveusement...Euh! Phébus est magnifique aussi mais euh! Le loup aussi, euh! J'ai rien dit laisser tomber conclua Thomas rougissant

Bon la ç'a va faire dit Phébus en redevenant humain, papa, papa, oncle et tante ainsi que tout le reste de la famille, moi et Thomas sortont ensemble depuis quelques mois, il était gêné de vous le dire mais moi je ne veux plus le cacher

Thomas! Pourquoi est-tu gêner de montrer ton amour a celui que tu aime, il n'y a rien de mal tu sais dit Hermionne

Je sais, je sais pas ce qui m'as pris, j'avais peur de vous choquer je suppose...

Tu avais peur parce que tu était le premier gay de la famille Wesley?

Oui, c'est cela papa, j'avais peur

Moi et ta mère t'aimerons toujours peut importe ce que tu est et jamais tu ne fera honte a la famille en étant gay  
-Merci papa, merci maman

De rien mon gars dit Ron en lui donant une lègère tappe dans le dos, maintenant montre nous ton animagus

Tout de suite dit Thomas en se levant rapidement et en trébuchant dans le tapis. Je vais bien dit-il en se levant. Il se concentra et se transforma...en renard! Le poil aussi roux que ses cheveux, il regardait la famille avec un air de malice dans les yeux

Je dois dire que ç'a le représente bien dit Harry

Il est tout mimi dit Sharron

Touche pas, propriété privé dit phébus

Ne t'en fais pas, garde-le je te le laisse

Rapellez-moi de tous vous peindre dans votre forme animagus un jour dit Ulysse, maintenant laissez-moi vous montrer le mien dit-il en se levant et en se transformant en Jaguar noir avec les yeux d'un bleu azur

Tout bonnement magnifique dit Narcissa

Je sais moi aussi j'aime ma forme animagus

A mon tour maintenant dir Sharron et se levant et en se transformant en...Paonne

Euh! C'est quoi ç'a? Dit Marcus

Ont apelle cela une paonne, c'est la femelle du paon

Drôle d'oiseau en tout cas, ont dirais qu'elle a un éventail de planter dans l'cul dit Thomas

THOMAS! Dit Hermionne, retire tes paroles immédiatement

Quoi! Je n'est rien dit de mal

Laisse tomber tante Hermionne dit Sharron, il ne l'as pas fait exprès

Chéri a toi l'honneur dit Marcus a sa compagne

Trop d'honneur vraiment dit Ariane d'un ton moqueur

Elle se leva donc de sa chaise et se placa, elle ferma les yeux et se concentra, quelques instants plus tard se tenait devant tous, un joli petit capucin, un genre de petit singe agile et criard.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA...scuzez j'peut jamais m'enpêcher de rire quand je la vois dit Marcus

Ariane sous sa forme animagus qui avait tout entendu sauta dans la figure de Marcus, grimpa sur sa tête et lui tira les cheveux

AAYYEE! Lâche-moi Ariane, arrête tout de suite...chéri je m'excuse...je t'aime Ariane arrête je te promet de ne plus rire dit-il en vain car elle continuait toujours autant. Au bout d'un moment a bout de nerf, il décida de prendre les grands moyens...il se tranforma...en tigre blanc, il était majestueux, il avait un poil blanc et quelques lignes noires parcourait son corp. Son regard, était féroce et était aussi bleu qu'un ciel sans nuages, il poussa donc un grognement puissant, stoppant net le petit capucin dans sa démarche d'arracher les cheveux de Marcus.

Hum, bon, après cette démonstration de...tendresse. Il ne reste plus que deux personnes dit Draco

Hélios, ç'a te dirais qu'on le fasse en même temps? Demanda Seth

Si tu veux...dit Hélios indiféremment

Ils se placèrent tout les deux et se transformèrent. Seth lui prit la forme d'un kangourou au poil brun-roux, joyeux sautillant sur ses deux pattes. Hélios lui, se transforma en un joli petit penda au poil blanc tacheté de cercle noir. Ils reprirent tout deux leur forme humaine et se dirigèrent a leurs places.

Mes chéries, nous sommes tous fier de vous, vous avez tous de magnifiques animagus. Dit Harry.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hélios, tu ne te sens pas bien

C'est vrai, on dirait que tu est triste dit Seth

Non ç'a va dit Hélios

Tu n'est pas déçu de ton animagus j'espère demanda Harry

Non ce n'est pas ç'a, ç'est autre chose...ET PUIS MÊLEZ VOUS DONC DE VOS AFFAIRES! Dit dit-il partant en courant dans sa chambre, les larmes aux yeux

Je vais aller voir ce qu'il a dit Seth se dirigeant vers la chambre de Hélios

Vas voir ce qu'il a, nous allons faire une partie de quidditch pendant ce temps dit Harry joyeusement.

Pendant ce temps dans la chambre d'Hélios...

TOC!TOC!TOC!

Laissez-moi tranquille dit Hélios étouffant ses pleurs dans son oreiller

Hélios, c'est moi Seth, je peux rentrer?

Pourquoi?

Parce que je veux discutter avec toi, je veux que tu me dise que qui ne vas pas

D'accord rentre...

Bon, dit Seth en rentrant et en refermant la porte. Si tu me disais la raison de ta tristesse dit-il en prenant place a côté de lui sur son lit.

Oh Seth!...dit-il en se jetant dans ses bras. Je suis triste parce que je ne suis pas heureux

Pas heureux, comment cela, il se passe quelque chose avec ta famille

Non, ce n'est rien de tout cela, c'est ma vie...je n'est personne dans ma vie, pourtant je voudrais avoir quelq'un a aimer.

Pourquoi ne le fais tu pas alors? demanda Seth

Bien, parce que je suis amoureux de quelq'un et j'ai bien peur que ç'a ne soit pas réciproque...dit Hélios en rougissant

Comment peut tu en être sur si tu ne pose pas la question a cette personne?

J'ai tellement peur qu'il me rejette que je préfère ne pas lui en parler de peur de briser notre amitié

Si il brise votre amitié en te rejetant c'est qu'il n'est pas vraiment un bon ami

Je suis d'accord avec cela Seth, c'est juste que...

Que quoi?

Crois tu en le seul, le véritable amour?

Oui, je le crois, j'aimerais plus que tout passer le reste de mes jours avec celui que j'aime...Hélios? Pourquoi recommence tu a pleurer?

Pour rien, maintenant laisse-moi

Non

Pourquoi non? C'est ma chambre et j'exige que tu sorte

Attend, j'ai quelque chose d'important a te dire

Vas-y je t'écoute mais après tu part

Voila, si la personne que tu aime te rejette sache que je serais toujours la pour toi comme ami, ou plus parce que vois-tu, ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que...que...que je t'aime, oui Hélios je t'aime. Maintenant je vais te laisser, je vais rejoindre les autres sur le terrain de quidditch

Attend! Dit Hélios en retenant le bras de Seth avant qu'il ne sorte de la chambre

Quoi?

Je pleure toujours mais vois-tu, ce ne sont plus des larmes de tristesse, ce sont des larnes de joie

Des larmes de joie?

Oui, des larmes de joie dit Hélios le sourire dans les yeux

Pourquoi pleure-tu alors?

Je suis plus qu'heureux, celui que j'aime viens de m'annoncer...qu'il m'aime

Mais comment le sais-tu il y avait seulement moi dans la pièce il n'y avait personne d'autre, a moins qu'il y ait quelqu'un caché sous une cape d'insivibilité...dit suspicieusement Seth

Chut! Dit Hélios en posant ses lèvres sur ceux de Seth. Celui que j'aime, c'est toi, je t'aime aussi Seth et je veux construire ma vie avec toi

Oh! Dit Seth les larmes lui venant aux yeux. Je suis si content, dit en embrassant de plus belle Hélios et en le prenant dans ses bras. Moi aussi je veux construire ma vie avec toi, avoir une famille nombreuse et me réveiller chaque matin avec toi a mes côtés

Pendant ce temps sur le terrain de Quidditch

TEMPS MORT! Cria Marcus

Pourquoi, tu veux arrêter? Demanda Harry a son fils

Non, moi et Phébus avons seulement quelque chose d'important a faire

Phébus et Marcus dirigèrent leurs balais vers les estrades ou les regardait Ariane et Thomas

Pourquoi faites-vous stopper le jeux? Demanda Ariane

Nous avons quelque chose d'important a faire dirent ensemble les jumeaux

Et c'est quoi ce "Nous avons quelque chose d'important a faire" immita malicieusement Ariane

Bon voila, écoutez-nous commenca Phébus

Parce que c'est notre avenir qu'on joue continua Marcus

Bien que ce ne soit pas romantique

Nous avons tout les deux pour vous des sentiments véridiques

Donc c'est pour cela qu'on voudrait vous demander

Ariane et Thomas voulez-vous nous épouser complèterent-ils en coeur en sortant deux minuscules boîtes contenant des anneaux de mariage

Euh! Vous n'êtes pas obliger de répondre tout de su...

Vous plaisantez, Marcus je t'aime et oui, OUI, je veux devenir ta femme

Moi aussi je t'aime Phébus et je veux partager le reste de mes jours avec toi

HUM!HUM! Dit Ron, faudrait peut-être demander la bénédiction du père avant? Dit-il faussement fâché.

Heu...

Heu...

Bien non, je blaguais les garçons, je suis heureux pour vous quatre

Plus loin sur le terrain...

Bon, il ne reste plus que nous, qu'en dirait-tu si je t'emmenais faire un tour de tapis volant ce soir demanda Ulysse a Sharron

Tu m'invite a sortir?

Oui, nous pourrions survoler les nuages en chantant une chanson...

Ensuite tu me dirais que tu m'aime et moi aussi je te le dirais...

Comment as-tu deviner? Peut importe, ensuite nous pourrions faire l'amour dans un coin de paradis, au milieu des fleurs et d'une cascade...

Tu sais quoi j'accepte

Tu me niaise?

Non Ulysse, je veux vraiment sortir avec toi, faire l'amour avec toi, te dire je t'aime et t'entendre me le dire aussi et maintenant ferme ta bouche parce que elle pend et embrasse-moi avant de te décrocher la machoire.

Dans les estrades plus loin...

Draco! Regarde comment nos enfants sont heureux

Oui ç'a me fait un pincement au coeur, qu'un jour ils vont devoir quitter la maison

Oui moi aussi

Mais je me dit que nous n'avons pas fini

Oui après le départ de Marcus et Phébus il restera Ulysse et Hélios

Oui mais après...

Euh! Dray chéri, nous n'avons pas d'autres enfants

Pas pour l'instant dit mystérieusement Draco

Dray j'ai horreur que tu me fasse des cachoteries

Ç'a va, je voulais juste te mijoter un peu

Aller crache le morceau...dit impatiemment Harry

Tu sais Harry chéri, que nous avons quatres beaux enfants, que se sont tous des garçons

Oui et?

Ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que j'attend un autre enfant de toi

Un autre bébé, Dray c'est merveilleux, ce sera un autre beau garçon!

C'est la que tu te trompe amour, ce ne sera pas un garçon se sera une fille

Une fille? Mon amour c'est merveilleux dit Harry en prenant Draco dans ses bras et en le couvrant de baiser

J'ai déja choisi un nom et j'aimerais que tu me donne ton avis

Vas-y je t'écoute

J'aimerais que notre fille s'apelle Lilly comme ta mère

Dray t'ais-je dit que tu est l'être le plus merveilleux que j'ai rencontrer

Oui, tu me l'as dit au moins des milliers de fois

Eh bien je te dit le dit encore et je te le dirais jusqu'a la fin de nos jours, je t'aime Dray

Moi aussi, Harry, moi aussi je t'aime

**FIN**

Voila, c'était le dernier chapitre de "grâce a ton journal intime" laissez moi vos commentaires et impressions, sur cela je vous dit + et je vous invite a aller lire mes autres fics

la première: Simplement de l'amour

et la deuxième: L'émeraude de tes yeux

ainsi que mes futurs autres fics

Bonne lecture!

MickPotterMalefoy


End file.
